Encanto Inglés
by kurofye.D
Summary: Un caso robado los llevará a tratar a un paciente algo diferente a los demás. Qué pasará cuándo Dr. House deje de encontrar gracioso el interés que éste nuevo paciente muestra por su pequeño "inglés"? HOUSE/CHASE NUEVO CAPITULO 18!
1. Chapter 1

_Este es el primer fic de Dr. House que escribo, no tenía la intención de publicarlo pero cierta fuerza me impulso a hacerlo y aquí está._

**_Tengo ciertas advertencias:_**

_- Este es un fic que contendrá en un futuro a mi pareja favorita, **House/Chase,** así que voy diciendo que si no les gusta no lean _

_- Y, en realidad no tengo ningún conocimiento de medicina, así que probablemnete en el futuro van a leer síntomas que no encanjan con las teorías que dan, o tratamientos que no tienen nada que ver con la enfermedad, pero seamos sinceros, si no estudiamos medicina, no tenemos idea la mayor parte del tiempo que dice House, así que espero que no haya mayor problema con eso, y si un estudiante de medicina lee esto mis disculpas XD._

* * *

**"ENCANTO INGLÉS"**

**Capítulo 1**

- Disculpe, es usted el Dr. House? Las enfermeras me dijeron que él usaba bastón – preguntó una mujer que no pasaba de los 30 años. Demasiado feliz y despreocupada como para tener algo malo.

- Bueno eso es algo que Dr. House y yo tenemos en común, pero el Dr. House tiene además un serio problema con las drogas, a veces no viene en semanas – respondió con una gran sonrisa de falsa cordialidad mientras reanudaba su camino dejando atrás a una descolocada mujer.

El día había empezado bien, bastante bien a decir verdad, no hacía tanto frío como en las semanas anteriores; las calles estaban limpias de nieve, lo que le permitió conducir nuevamente su motocicleta y dejar de usar el transporte público; tenía café caliente, cortesía de una pareja enamoradiza que preferían comerse las caras antes de cuidar sus cosas; y el dolor en su pierna había disminuido considerablemente, de hecho desde que despertó esa mañana solo había tomado dos pastillas, lo que se convertía en un nuevo record, teniendo en cuenta que para esa misma hora, 10:30 am, ya debería ir por su cuarta o quinta.

Pero como la vida le había enseñado cruelmente, todo lo bueno, nunca dura demasiado.

- House!

La voz autoritaria y el ruido de tacones altos eran suficientes para que toda la felicidad se disipara, ahora la mente de House trabajaba al cien por ciento con el único fin de escapar de su jefa.

- House!... House!

El sonido de una campanada llamó su atención, era el ascensor, "perfecto" – pensó House, lo único que necesitaba era alcanzar el ascensor y presionar el botón que separaba el infierno de la salvación.

- Sé que puedes escucharme! – reclamaba la directora del hospital mientras caminaba decidida rumbo al ascensor, definitivamente había elegido un pésimo día para usar sus nuevos zapatos, que dicho sea de paso la estaban matando.

"Un poco más, un poco más" – pensaba House por su parte, faltaba solo un poco más para que pudiera llegar al ascensor, solo tenía que seguir con esa velocidad y no mirar atrás, aunque pensándolo mejor si lo hacía, había un chance de que Cuddy se convirtiera en piedra, y digamos que eso era algo que resolvería sus problemas, por otro lado de no convertirse en piedra, no habría forma de que luego pudiera poner como excusa que no la había visto.

En fin, por esta vez creía que no tendría que usar esa técnica, después de todo estaba completamente seguro que un hombre cojo con bastón era más rápido que una superficial jefa con tacones dolorosamente nuevos, "solo un poco más"

Pero la vida no es así de fácil.

Un residente subió al ascensor.

- Detén el ascensor!!! – gritó House

- No se te ocurra detenerlo!!! - gritó por su parte Cuddy, no pensaba dejar escapar a House mucho menos cuando le había echo perseguirlo por todo el hospital usando esos malditos zapatos.

- Ese ascensor está en cuarentena, sí te quedas ahí por mucho tiempo tu piel empezará a caerse, todos tus órganos explotarán y morirás – advirtió House, viendo con algo de sorpresa como el hombre por un momento pensaba que lo que decía podía ser cierto "que imbécil"

- No está en cuarentena y no te vas a morir – anunció Cuddy alterada por como aquel residente se había creído tan obvia mentira – pero si dejas entrar a ese hombre al ascensor te despediré - advirtió, viendo con satisfacción como la puerta del ascensor por fin se cerraba a solo un metro de un derrotado House.

Con pasos cortos pero decididos, Cuddy se paró frente a House haciendo sonar sus zapatos para llamar la atención del Dr.

- Oh! Dra. Cuddy, no la había visto – soltó House a manera de saludo sobreactuando su sorpresa.

- Vengo persiguiéndote desde la entrada – contestó la morena sin poder reprimir las ganas de recriminarle tan infantil conducta.

- De verdad?! Pero no tenías que venir persiguiéndome desde ahí, solo tenías que pasarme la voz – respondió House con una sonrisa divertida aún sabiendo que tales palabras solo empeorarían el humor de su jefa.

- Bueno eso no importa ahora, solo quería decirte que me debes 8 horas de clínica – anunció con sonrisa triunfal, no había nada peor para House que estar encerrado en una pequeña habitación por ocho horas seguidas con personas que presentaban casos tan poco interesantes - …y si no las cumples hoy, tus horas de clínica se duplicarán, luego tendrás que cumplir no 8 sino 16 y luego serán 32 y así hasta que por fin cumplas tus horas… Que dices a eso?

- Bueno en realidad me tiene muy sorprendido, es decir, juraría que te hiciste médico por que eras mala en números aunque verte recitarme la tabla del 2 me tiene muy intrigado. Pero dile a Wilson que no puede cantar victoria aún, solo le pagaré la apuesta cuando te vea recitar la del 12.

- ………. Te he dicho lo imbécil que eres?

- Mamá creía que la directora ya te había dicho que no es bueno decirle imbécil a tu hijo.

- Nos vemos en la clínica – se despidió mientras se giraba para irse.

- Espera – pidió House – Acaso lo que tienes en tu mano no es para mi? – preguntó fingiendo desinterés frente a su jefa quién simplemente se limitó a levantar una de sus cejas – Qué? Si fueras hombre podría entender que lo entendieras desde un sucio y muy gay punto de vista, pero cómo aún conservas ese enorme busto que se asoma por tan revelador escote debo suponer que entiendes que me refiero a la historia que llevas en la mano. Es un caso para mí?

- No, no lo es

- No es para mí o no es una historia?

- Es una historia, pero no es para ti. Hasta que no cumplas con la clínica no se te pasará ningún caso, y ni intentes en robarte uno... - advirtió - ... porque ya dejé indicaciones estrictas a las enfermeras y todas estarán pendientes de ti y tus resbaladizas manos.

- Resbaladizas manos?! Te das cuentas que me tratas como si fuera un vil pervertido, que van a pensar las enfermeras cuando quiera resbalar mis manos por sus traseros???

-Te veo en la clínica House – se despidió nuevamente Cuddy, sabía que no valía la pena incriminarle su conducta, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Tenía a House en sus manos, y no le dejaría tomar ningún caso por más fácil que fuera, hasta que cumpliera las 8 horas que debía.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Ese fue el primer capítulo, algo corto lo sé... en fin, si les gustó y quieren que continue déjenme saberlo con un review. **

**Byex.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

* * *

- Buenos días niños!, déjenme anunciarles que hoy tenemos el caso más interesante de esta temporada – anunció Dr. House mientras miraba las caras intrigadas de sus empleados.

- Cuál es el caso? – preguntó Cameron al notar que sus otros dos compañeros no tenían intención de hacerlo y House no se los soltaría hasta que preguntaran.

- El caso de hoy es "Cómo resbalar las manos por las enfermeras sin que estas se den cuenta"

- ………….. Quieres manosear a las enfermeras sin que se den cuenta??? – preguntó Foreman con poco interés mezclado con algo de escepticismo.

- Bueno, en realidad me refería a robarles una historia bajo sus narices, que mal pensado eres – le reprochó

- Robar una historia? Nuevamente no tenemos caso – comentó Chase algo desanimado mientras dejaba de lado su crucigrama.

- Sip, gracias a nuestra adorada y escasamente vestida jefa, no tendremos casos hasta que cumpla 8 horas de clínica o Cuddy muera y la tengan que reemplazar, en lo personal creo que la segunda opción es la más factible.

- Esto apesta – mascullo el rubio mientras volvía a coger su crucigrama

- Por eso quiero que nos robemos una historia – repitió House, como si robar fuera mucho más lógico que cumplir las dichosas 8 horas.

- Si Cuddy dijo que no nos pasara ningún caso hasta que cumplas, es obvio que ya habrá avisado a las enfermeras para que nos vigilen – intervino Cameron, para dejarle ver a su jefe que su idea no era tan perfecta como pensaba.

- Bueno eso es más o menos lo que ella dijo – respondió House con menos fuerza – Entonces eso significa que no tendremos un caso en mucho tiempo, porque primero muerto que hacer lo que ella quiere.

- Lo que ella quiere es que hagas tu trabajo y parte de tu trabajo es atender en la clínica, qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Foreman

- Que qué tiene de malo? Tengo que hablar directamente con los pacientes, muchos, muchos de ellos.

- Para tratar pacientes nos hicimos médicos.

- No, para tratar enfermedades nos hicimos médicos. Tratar con los pacientes es el inconveniente de esta profesión – Concluyó el mayor sabiendo que Foreman ni se tomaría el tiempo de refutarle su manera de ver las cosas, sabía que él mismo era un caso perdido a ojos del doctor negro.

- Esto apesta – repitió nuevamente Chase mientras escribía una nueva palabra en su crucigrama – Hace tres semanas que no tenemos un buen caso y ahora no tenemos ninguno, ni siquiera un caso simple.

- Deberías verlo por el lado bueno, ahora podrás regresar a casa temprano para tu hora del té.

- Cuántas veces debo decirte que no soy inglés, soy australiano, no tenemos hora del té – reclamó el rubio a un sonriente Dr. House.

- Di lo que quieras, pero cuando tienes frío nunca tomas café, siempre pides té.

- Eso es porque no me gusta el café, no tiene nada que ver de dónde provengo – se defendió el menor algo molesto consigo mismo por haber caído en la provocación de su jefe, y es que cuándo este estaba aburrido se las tomaba con quién tuviera más cerca – En serio no puedes hacer nada para obtener un caso? – Preguntó el rubio desesperanzado.

- Bueno si significa tanto para ti, podría proponer una alternativa, un plan infalible que nos proporcionara un caso, no digo que sea el mejor o el más interesante, pero un caso es un caso.

- que alternativa? – preguntó Cameron ignorando la mirada de reproche de Foreman

- ROBAR LA MALDITA HISTORIA!

- Pensé que estaba claro que Cuddy las tiene vigiladas.

- Bueno haciendo algo de memoria, estoy seguro que Cuddy dijo que encargó a las enfermeras que estuvieran pendiente de mi para que cuidaran que no me robara ninguna historia, pero ella no dijo nada de ustedes, lo que nos da un 20 por ciento de probabilidades de que no los vigilen.

- Y si sí les dijo y nos descubren? – preguntó Cameron segura de que los descubrirían.

- Qué es lo peor que les puede pasar si los descubren, despedirlos??? Creo que eso sería demasiado extremo contando las veces que casi mato a mis pacientes y sigo sentado en esta cómoda silla.

- No puedes hacer simplemente tu trabajo en la clínica? – comentó Foreman, harto de la idea del robo de la historia.

- Lo haría encantado – respondió el mayor con fingido pesar - pero verás, si hiciera ese trabajo nos tomaría 8 horas tener un verdadero caso y no creo que Chase pueda esperar tanto, tampoco creo que existan tantos crucigramas en este hospital para tanto tiempo libre.

- Estas diciendo que quieres llevar adelante tu plan de robo sólo porque Chase está aburrido???

- Qué te puedo decir Foreman, cuando Chase hace un puchero como ese simplemente no puedo decirle que no, pero no te sientas mal, no se trata de un trato preferencial, tampoco porque seas negro, lo hago por que él es el más bonito de los tres… bueno digamos que sí le doy algo de preferencia.

- Vas a robar por mi – preguntó Chase con voz más suave y sonrisa enamorada, siguiendo la broma de su jefe.

- Él no va a hacerlo, obviamente nos va a mandar a uno de nosotros – anunció Foreman cortando la respuesta de House a la anterior intervención de su rubio colega.

- Bueno en eso tienes toda la razón, después de todo Cuddy me tiene vigilado.

- Hay que acabar con esto pronto, voy yo – anunció Cameron mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- No, tú no.

- Por qué no? No quieres sacrificar a tu segunda persona preferida – comentó Cameron siguiendo también la broma de su jefe e ignorando nuevamente la mirada recriminadora de Foreman.

- No, ella sabe que mandaré al eslabón que se vea más inofensivo, es decir, tú. En cuanto te vean sospecharán que he sido yo quien te envió a robar esas historias… Bueno eso solo nos deja dos opciones, Foreman o Chase????

- Yo no quiero ir – anunció el rubio sabiendo que su petición sería completamente ignorada por su jefe, pero bueno… valía el intento.

- De hecho, tú serías una buena opción, eres joven, apuesto e irresistible para las enfermeras. Sólo tienes que caminar hacia ellas, sonreírles y hablar con ese fuerte acento inglés.

- Soy australiano…

- Entonces irá Chase? – preguntó Cameron algo molesta por como veía su jefe a Chase.

- No, Chase tampoco puede ir – anunció Dr. House

- Que bien…. – respiró aliviado el rubio mientras se volvía a sentar

- Porqué no puede ir Chase?

- No es obvio, si va Chase todas las enfermeras estarán pendientes de él, les haya avisado Cuddy o no, empezarán a lanzarle besos volados junto a su ropa interior. Le va ser imposible robar esas historias si cada uno de los presentes no deja de ver su trasero. Y digo "cada uno" porque ahora existen enfermeros hombres… que dicen no ser gays, bueno si ellos lo dicen será verdad – anunció Dr. House mientras le guiñaba un ojo a un colorado Chase - Lo que necesitamos es alguien a quien las enfermeras reconozcan por su buena reputación e intachable comportamiento en el hospital pero que a su vez pueda pasar desapercibido cuando quiera y tenga rapidez y maestría en las malos para hacerse con esa historia.

Pero donde podremos encontrar a alguien que en el presente sea un respetado doctor y en su pasado haya sido un respetado ladrón mmmm…. – fingió pensar mientras miraba fijamente al último miembro de su equipo.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Y ese fue el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado y que me motiven a continuar dejándome algún _REVIEW_, no toma mucho tiempo presionar ese boton verde al final del capítulo verdad? y gracias a quiénes si se tomaron el tiempo:**** name y a Kayako666.**

**Byex!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

****ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

- Aquí tienes – anunció Foreman mientras dejaba caer sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado lo que parecía ser su próximo caso.

- Qué es esto? – preguntó House viendo la historia

- Cómo que qué es? Es la historia que me hiciste robar? – respondió Foreman un poco extrañado por la reacción de su jefe.

- No, que yo recuerde te dije que robaras por lo menos tres de esas historias, para poder elegir de entre ellas la mejor.

- Ah, te refieres a eso, pues tienes lo que tienes – se limitó a responder el moreno

- Que pasó, te descubrieron? Cuddy también les dijo que los vigilaran a ustedes?

- No sé si les dijo que nos vigilaran. Nadie me vio acercarme a las historias, pero cuando iba a tomarlas de la nada apareció Cuddy y tuve que… esconderme para que no me viera, antes de esconderme solo pude sacar esta historia y para cuando Cuddy se fue las enfermeras habían vuelto a sus puestos y tenían en la mira las historias, así que o te quedas con esta o manda a alguien más para que te haga el trabajo sucio.

- Dios, que susceptible, ya no te preguntaré más al respecto… bueno talvez solo un par de preguntas más: Dónde te escondiste para que Cuddy no te viere??? No me digas que te tiraste al piso??? si quiera aprovechaste para mirarle las piernas a las enfermeras??? Hay una nueva que es pelirroja, me pregunto si es su color natural.

- Si no quieres el caso hay que devolverlo pronto.

- Ojala tengamos suerte con este – deseó el mayor mientras tomaba la historia de la mesa antes de que Foreman se la arrebatara con la estúpida intención de devolverla - Alexander Jackson, 29 años. Ayer mientras celebraba su cumpleaños, se quejó de fuerte dolor abdominal seguido de alucinaciones y comezón en todo el cuerpo. Ideas!

- Debe tener un trastorno psíquico - sugirió Foreman

- Figuraría en su historia, pero no hay nada – confrontó Cameron – Que tal un tumor cerebral, eso explicaría las alucinaciones.

- Estas segura de lo que dices, normalmente serías tú quien sugiriera algo como un trastorno psíquico y Foreman sería el maldito que sugiere que le abran la cabeza para extirpar un tumor – opinó House mientras dirigía su mirada al rubio esperando su idea.

- Hablan en serio, el tipo estaba en una fiesta con sus amigos celebrando su cumpleaños, de seguro estaban tomando y no me extrañaría que se hubieran drogado, eso explicaría las alucinaciones, la comezón probablemente fue parte de la alucinación.

- Bien, considerando que no podemos hacer pruebas médicas para descubrir si inhala cada polvo que encuentra, tendrán que preguntarle directamente al paciente.

- Crees que nos va a decir la verdad? – Preguntó Cameron extrañada por la petición de su jefe – Pensé que tenías como axioma que todo el mundo miente.

-Y aún la tengo, por eso le van a decir que de su respuesta depende que siga con vida, sean creativos, pueden decirle que su cabeza posiblemente explote o que quedará ciego, si aún así no quiere soltar la verdad díganle que se le caerán las bolas, eso le hará cantar como un pájaro. No me pregunten como cuál, nunca me gustaron mucho los animales.

- Crees que va a funcionar?

- Por eso vamos a hacer un plan de ataque, primero Chase!, tu te quedaras conversando con las _y los_ enfermeros para mantenerlos distraídos, mientras, Cameron entrará al cuarto del paciente para preguntar, pero no te preocupes, Foreman te servirá de campana para avisar si alguien se acerca, de seguro es bueno pues ya tiene experiencia en eso, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Ahora vayan, y recuerden, si las cosas se ponen feas solo corran y si los llegan a atrapar yo no los conozco y un consejo para ti Chase, si por un momento pierdes la concentración de tu público te recomiendo que te abras un poco la camisa, ver más de tu piel los distraerá de seguro - se burló - Bien, ahora que ya saben el plan pueden ir a sus puestos, si no regresan en media hora sabré que los he perdido – Terminó por anunciar House mientras ponía la alarma de su celular para que sonara en exactamente media hora.

Sus empleados solo se vieron entre sí, y salieron de la habitación resignados, sabiendo que no había forma que Cuddy no encontrara extraño ver a todo el equipo en un solo piso.

.............................

.............................

En exactamente 26 minutos, el equipo retorno con el mismo desgano con el que se habían ido.

- Le vieron? – preguntó House sin dejar de lanzar su pelota contra la pared de su oficina.

- Dice que no consume ninguna droga, que nunca ha consumido – respondió Foreman por los tres.

- De hecho preguntaba por el diablo, es decir, Cuddy. Estaba por ahí? Los descubrió? Como trabajan conmigo deben llevar impregnado si quiera un poco de mi olor, estoy seguro que en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, los olfateó como la bitch que es.

- No nos, vio. Por lo menos no a todos – agregó Cameron

- A qué te refieres?

- Cuddy me vio hablando con las enfermeras, se acercó a mí sospechando que intentaba robarme alguna historia, pero como estaba muy lejos de ellas y nos encontró hablando de trivialidades supongo que pensó que simplemente estaba tan aburrido que baje a hacerles el habla.

- Entonces no te vio a ti ni a Cameron?

- No – respondió el moreno empezando a perder la paciencia – y respecto al paciente…

- Sí, sí, sí, ya te escuché. Decir que no consume drogas podría entenderlo, pero decirles que nunca lo ha hecho me extraña, cada hombre sano… y no tan sano, lo ha hecho si quiera una vez en su vida…. Saben lo que significa??

- Que no podemos hacer nada si no tenemos acceso al laboratorio o al resto de instalaciones? – respondió sardónico Foreman

- No, eso significa que tendrán que ir a buscar drogas a su casa.

- No es muy pronto para irrumpir en su casa? Solo llevamos media hora en el caso – apuntó extrañada la única mujer del grupo.

- Puede que sea algo apresurado, pero no podemos hacer nada más, por lo menos hasta que desarrolle la habilidad de analizar la sangre de las personas. Hasta ahora con solo probarla puedo saber que tipo de sangre es, pero a partir de ahí el resto de exámenes se me hacen muy difíciles y además requieren de mucha de mi energía – anunció el mayor ante la impasible mirada de Cameron - No te pongas celosa, nací con esa habilidad, pero recién ahora se me dio por empezar a utilizarla, que la tenga y sea doctor al mismo tiempo es solo una agradable coincidencia – se terminó de burlar.

- Entonces, quién va?

- No me importa quien lo haga, pero dos de ustedes vayan a su departamento y el que sobra que vaya y averigüe quien está a cargo del laboratorio hoy. Si me dejan darles un concejo, será mejor que Foreman sea uno de los que vaya a ese domicilio, porque que yo sepa él es el único que sabe como irrumpir en ellos… El rubio y tú podrían romperse alguna uña en el proceso – termino por susurrar lo último hacia Cameron, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos hombres escucharan.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Agradecería algunos reviews XD!!!!**

**Y gracias a Simca, frEzas cOn crEma, totoro y DC por tomarse el tiempo y escribirme, ya estaba apunto de desistir con este fic u_u.**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

****ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**Capítulo 4:**

- Porqué demoraron tanto? El paciente ya se nos murió – anunció Dr. House como si se tratara de una situación de lo más común

- Qué?! – Exclamó Cameron sorprendida por la noticia – pero si el paciente estaba estable cuando lo dejamos.

- No te alteres por nada Cameron – pidió Foreman mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro – es obvio que lo está inventando.

- No estoy inventando nada! – se defendió el mayor con sobreactuada indignación – Pero si lo estuviera haciendo eso les enseñaría una buena lección.

- Qué clase de lección?!

- A MOVER SUS TRASEROS MÁS RÁPIDO!!! Creo que he envejecido un par de años esperándolos. Porque les tomó tanto tiempo?? Era una cerradura nueva en el mercado y no tenías idea de cómo abrirla o vivir tantos años como un respetable médico te ha dejado fuera de práctica.

- No encontrábamos el lugar, estaba un poco escondido… - empezó a explicar Cameron - … y cuando por fin lo encontramos había un guardián en la entrada del edificio que no nos dejaba entrar porque nunca antes nos había visto

- Desde cuando la gente empezó a contratar guardianes con más de primaria completa? – se quejó House mientras ignoraba las miradas de reproche de sus dos empleados – En fin, qué encontraron? Marihuana? Cocaína? si a eso le sumamos mi Vicodin podemos armar una gran fiesta – se burló viendo como el tercer miembro de su equipo, Chase, regresaba con el emparedado que le había pedido comprar.

- Aquí está tu emparedado - anunció el rubio mientras se lo entregaba – Y, qué encontraron? – le pregunto a sus colegas

- No encontramos nada – anunció Cameron

- No encontraron nada?! Ni siquiera una prescripción médica inusual escondida en alguna gaveta??? – preguntó House extrañado antes de dar el primer mordisco a su emparedado

- Nada, toda su casa estaba impecable, el único medicamente que encontramos fue un jarabe para la tos y dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

- Eso quiere decir que el paciente dice la verdad – señaló la castaña mientras se sentaba a leer la historia nuevamente.

- No, eso quiere decir que ustedes no saben buscar, o que no guarda la droga en su casa, que ya se la consumió toda, o tal vez que sus amigos se la dieron sin que lo notara. Pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba celebrando su cumpleaños probablemente fue cosa de solo esa vez y nuestro paciente es uno de esos estúpidos que piensa que hacerlo uno sola vez no cuenta.

- El dijo que no es drogadicto, que nunca ha consumido en su vida – repitió Cameron

- Qué parte de "nuestro paciente es estúpido" no alcanzaste a escuchar???

- Pero el dijo que nunca.

- Chase dice que no es inglés pero todos sabemos que sí lo es.

- No lo soy…

- Vez, el pobre lo sigue negando con todas sus fuerzas, y cualquiera podría creerle, pero nosotros sabemos que está mintiendo.

- No lo estoy…

- Bueno entonces que hacemos, no podemos hacer los exámenes y no quieres creerle al paciente. Estamos en donde empezamos – Se quejó Foreman mientras miraba a su jefe exigiendo una respuesta.

- A decir verdad, Chase fue a los laboratorios y vio que solo hay dos mujeres a cargo hoy, una tal Liz y otra que tartamudea cómicamente – se burló el mayor pasando olímpicamente por las miradas de regaño de sus empleados.

- Si les pedimos que analicen la sangre, seguramente le notificaran a Cuddy.

- Por eso vamos a pedirle a esas adorables señoritas que mantengan la boca cerrada!

- Si vamos a hacer eso, creo que Cameron sería la indicada – sugirió Foreman

- yo?

- Podrías empezar la típica charla de chica y luego pedirles el favor.

- Típica charla de chica!? A qué te refieres?

- Hablar de ropa, tiendas, de esas cosas. De parejas que las abandonaron, maquillaje.

- Crees que soy así de superficial?!

- No creo que seas superficial, solo digo que a las chicas les gusta hablar de eso

- Creo que nos estaños desviando… - intentaba apaciguar las cosas el rubio

- Shhh!!!!!! – lo calló House mientras le tapaba la boca a Chase con la mano – Qué crees que estás haciendo? No ves que se está poniendo interesante – agregó mientras jalaba su silla frente a sus empleados y se sentaba como si fuera a disfrutar de una buena película.

- …. Me disculpo por el comentario – se excusó el doctor moreno una vez escuchó el interés que empezó a tomar su jefe por la discusión.

- Está bien no hay problema – aceptó la disculpa la castaña

- Eso es todo?! Dónde están los arañazos y las patadas?! si quiera algún insulto racista podrías haber soltado – reprochó el mayor a Cameron viéndose realmente decepcionado.

- ……….

- En fin, no podemos mandar a Cameron a ese lugar.

- Por qué no? – Foreman preguntó interesado en saber cuál era esta vez la lógica que seguía su jefe para la negativa.

- Qué no es obvio! Quiénes trabajan en los laboratorios, son extraños seres que les gusta estar encerrados mientras hacen cosas aburridas como analizar la sangre por ejemplo. Esas personas que se rehúsan a exponerse a la luz o al exterior lo hacen porque…

- Porque son vampiros? – ironizó Chase

- No……… porque son feos. En resumen las dos mujeres que están en este momento en los laboratorios son feas, posiblemente horribles y si así de la nada ven llegar a una doctora joven y bella a sus dominios la echaran de ahí a patadas y si se ponen realmente violentas puede que hasta la rocíen de sangre infectada con Dios sabe qué?

- Estas exagerando.

- Obviamente nunca han visto a una de esas mujeres histéricas – se defendió el mayor

- Entonces qué, voy yo? – preguntó el moreno

- Queremos que nos hagan el favor por las buenas no que se sientan amenazadas a ello. Si bien lo segundo sería más mi estilo, no podemos arriesgarnos si tenemos a Cuddy olfateando nuestros traseros.

- Entonces seré yo el que vaya? – preguntó el australiano con una cara que demostraba que no estaba feliz con la idea de ir a pedir un favor a dos mujeres con las que nunca antes había hablado.

- Será una tarea fácil para ti. Solo tienes que ir, sacarte la bata frente a ellas, sonreír inocentemente y conquistarlas con ese fuerte y elegante acento inglés.

- Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy australiano. Tú simplemente siempre me ignoras – reclamó el rubio

- No te ignoro siempre, solo cuando quiero o cuando dices algo estúpido. Ahora ve y conquístalas, y no se te ocurra volver si no traes los resultados – advirtió el mayor mientras veía al rubio dirigirse a la puerta. - …. Que no se te ocurra darles todo para esta simple prueba, si quieren manosearte o tener un buen polvo contigo tenDRÁN QUE OFRECERNOS MUCHO MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE EXAMEN DE SANGRE… –gritó lo último mientras veía a un colorado Chase marcharse.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**_Y este fue el cuarto capítulo, espero les haya gustado y espero que valga la pena lo suficiente como para que me dejen algún review XD._**

**_Y gracias a kayako666, totoro y frEzas con crEma por sus reviews y apoyo, sin ustedes ya hubiera desistido... después de todo parece que a muy pocas personas les gusta el House/Chase, así que ya sabía que habría poca respuesta a mi fic sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a eso XD._**

**_Bueno gracias nuevamente y hasta la próxima_**

**_Byex_**


	5. Chapter 5 y 6

* * *

****

**_Estoy muy feliz porque esta vez he recibido más reviews que antes XD, así que pensé en dejarles dos capítulos en uno, Yayyyy!!!!_**

_Ojalá lo disfruten el doble!!!!!_

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**"ENCANTO INGLÉS"**

****

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Capítulo 5:**

- Los resultados dieron negativo. Nuestro paciente dijo la verdad, no consume drogas.

- Diablos!! – exclamó Dr. House con verdadero pesar, dejando algo sorprendido a su equipo entero – un poco más y alcanzaba el siguiente nivel de mi videojuego – explicó- No podías ser más inoportuno?

- …….. Te decía que los resultados demuestran que…

- Sí, sí, sí…Vaya quién lo diría, nuestro paciente dijo la verdad… Eso es algo nuevo. Y Chase, qué tuviste que hacer para que te hicieran el favor??? Eso que tienes ahí en el cuello es un chupetón???

- Qué?!?! Claro que no!!! – exclamó indignado el rubio

- Entonces que hiciste?

- Bueno, en realidad en cuánto llegué me dijeron que Cuddy les había prohibido que analizaran cualquier cosa que tú o tu equipo les llevara, así que para convencerlas les dije que en realidad estaba ayudando a otro doctor con algunos análisis…

- Y se tragaron eso?

- Aparentemente sí

- O eres muy buen mentiroso, que lo dudo, o les estabas diciendo todo eso mientras dejabas que te manosearan. Qué no te dije que no les dieras todo para tan simple prueba, con qué las chantajearemos luego?!

- Puedes dejar de fastidiarlo y decirnos qué vamos a hacer ahora? – interrumpió Foreman algo cansado de tan infructífera conversación.

- Chase, no me dijiste que hoy ibas a traer a tu irritable y celoso novio – respondió el mayor

- ……….

- House!! – Se escuchó la voz del oncólogo mientras éste entraba a la oficina

- Wilson, qué te trae a mis dominios??? No me digas que se te escapó otro paciente terminal?

- No, claro que no. En realidad vengo a llevarme a uno de tus empleados.

- Bueno estaré feliz de que te lleves a Foreman, parece que quiere matarme. Y no lo digo por la mirada cargada de odio que me dirige sino porque es negro… o era al revés??

- No es Foreman al que quiero, sino a mi nuevo asistente, Chase.

- Chase? Eso no es justo! Porque tienes que llevarte al más lindo de los tres, porque no te llevas al negro o a la chica?

- No soy yo el que elige, es solo que aparentemente vengo trabajando con Chase desde que Cuddy te dejó sin casos. En realidad no me acordaba de eso pero al recibir una copia de los resultados de los exámenes de sangre de mi paciente, el señor Jackson, de repente todo en mi mente se esclareció – explico el castaño mientras levantaba la copia de los exámenes.

- Wilson? Les dijiste a la enfermeras que ibas de parte de Wilson?!

- Fue el primer nombre que vino a mi mente – se defendió el australiano ante la mirada de reproche de su jefe

- ......... Entonces de parte de quien estás? De tu mejor e incondicional amigo? O de la dictadora e injusta, Cuddy? – preguntó House dirigiéndose a su amigo

- Me preguntas si estoy de lado del hombre que me roba la comida y usa ilegalmente mi nombre para autorecetarse o de la mujer que es mi jefa y puede hacerme la vida miserable como por ejemplo: despidiéndome???

- Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también puede hacerte la vida miserable, soy muy bueno en eso.

- No le diré a Cuddy, pero si ella me pregunta no le mentiré.

- Bastante justo – aceptó House

- Igual me llevo a Chase, hoy estoy muy atareado…

- Y quieres a Chase para desahogarte???… te recomiendo que escojas bien tus palabras, hoy Foreman está más protector que nunca – se burló

- Sólo quiero que me ayude un poco, tengo bastante trabajo acumulado.

- Ok, puedes llevártelo por un par de horas.

- Gracias. Espero que no te moleste mucho el venir conmigo a ayudarme, sé que no es tu trabajo.

- No te preocupes – respondió Chase – es mejor estar contigo que ser mandado a desvestirme en frente de todo el hospital – agregó mientras seguía al oncólogo a la salida.

……………………..

……………………..

- El paciente empezó a sufrir fuertes dolores de cabeza y nauseas – anunció Cameron una media hora después mientras entraba veloz a la oficina de su jefe.

- Dos nuevos síntomas – anunció el mayor mientras los escribía en la pizarra

- Eso indica que el problema está en el cerebro – sugirió Foreman

- Puede que sí se trate de un tumor cerebral

- Si hay algo malo en su cerebro, eso también podría explicar las alucinaciones, más no los dolores abdominales. Aún así, sáquenle una IRM, a ver si encuentran algo que encaje con todo esto – ordenó House a la par que se sentaba.

- ……. – pero sus empleados no se movieron de su sitio

- Foreman, dile que vas de parte del Dr. Wilson, si tienen algún problema con darte la sala diles que si gustan pueden cerciorarse contactándolo primero – agregó House mientras tomaba su pelota y empezaba a lanzarla contra la pared viendo a su empleado partir resignado - … Y puedo saber qué te pasa a ti? – preguntó el mayor a Cameron quien no le sacaba la mirada de encima

- Me estaba preguntando… porqué últimamente haz estado fastidiando a Chase más de lo normal. Siempre nos estás fastidiando a todos pero estos últimos días pareciera que te centras especialmente en él.

- Intentas insinuar algo?

- No, es solo que me parece extraño que de pronto le pongas tanta atención.

- Ahh…

- Sabes, cuando era niña había este otro niño que siempre me fastidiaba y…

- Espera!!!! No me digas que es la hora de los cuentos!?!? – Exclamó con fingida emoción infantil - Puedes esperarme un momento, tengo que buscar mi almohadita.

- Sólo digo que es extraño y que debes tener una razón para ello.

- En vez de insinuar tonterías, podrías utilizar ese tiempo libre para hacer cosas más placenteras… - sugirió el mayor mientras veía como la castaña se tornaba algo incómoda y sorprendida por el comentario –… me refería a traerme un muffin de la cafetería – agregó mientras sacaba su frasco casi vacío de vicodin y tomaba un par de pastillas frente a la castaña.

- Y porqué traerte un muffin sería una tarea placentera para mí?

- Bueno, nunca dije que fuera a ser placentera para ti, pero comer un muffin, definitivamente será placentero para mi, en especial si esTÁ GLASEADA… – agregó antes de que su empleada se marchara de la oficina molesta por la poca seriedad con que era tratada.

Últimamente había tenido especial interés en fastidiar al australiano??? – se preguntaba internamente House mientras jugaba un poco con su bastón.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que eso era verdad. Normalmente se burlaba de él con muchas menos ganas y definitivamente con menos insistencia. Pero eso no quería decir nada, no tenía nigún significado especial la nueva atención que le ponía. Por naturaleza disfrutaba de burlarse de las personas que lo rodearan y si disfrutaba más de las reacciones que le sacaba a su pequeño wombat, era simplemente porque… porque… Bueno alguna razón tendría.

De lo que sí estaba seguro es que no había sentimientos de por medio. Vamos! Era el famoso Dr. House....... él no tenía sentimientos....

****

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Capítulo 6:**

- Vaya! "A" Esa debe ser la IRM más rápida de la historia de este hospital o "B" el paciente simplemente se nos murió.

- No pudimos hacerle la IRM – anunció Cameron esperando la reacción de su jefe.

- Y cómo pude pasar por alto la opción "C"!?!?! y por ella me refiero a tener un equipo lleno de inútiles!!!……. Qué pasó? Fue Cuddy? O no se tragaron lo de Wilson por segunda vez??

- Conseguí la sala para la prueba – empezó a informar Foreman

- Pero yo no pude conseguir el consentimiento del paciente para hacerle la prueba.

- No pudiste conseguir su consentimiento? – repitió House, como si su empleada acabar de decirle que le era imposible sumar dos más dos.

- Al parecer le tiene pavor a ese tipo de pruebas.

- Oh perfecto! Nos tocó el paciente más estúpido del hospital – se quejó el mayor – Supongo que le explicaste que se le caerían las bolas si no se la hacía – agregó éste mientras se metía un par de pastillas a la boca.

- Le dije que creíamos que su problema podía darse por un tumor cerebral, y que no tratarlo a tiempo podría conducirlo a la muerte.

- Y? – apuró su jefe

- Siguió negándose – informó la castaña

- Perfecto, contra toda lógica logramos pisotear la autoridad de Cuddy y conseguimos la sala para la prueba, pero no sirve de nada porque nuestro paciente es extremadamente estúpido! Si le hubieras dicho desde un inicio que se le caerían la bolas, posiblemente ya tendría en mis manos los resultados de esa malditas pruebas!! Desde cuándo mis empleados empezaron a simplemente ignorar mis órdenes??

- Entonces que hacemos ahora?

- Háganle un examen neurológico. Creen que puedan hacer eso???

- ……….. – Cameron y Foreman asintieron para segundos después dirigirse a la puerta.

- Foreman!! - llamó House en el último segundo – Una vez que hayan terminados con las pruebas vuelve a sugerirle el IRM, aunque encuentren algo ahora, necesitaremos esas imágenes para confirmar la existencia de un tumor.

- Lo haré – respondió el moreno antes de salir de la oficina.

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

- Qué te pidió House?

- Me dijo que luego de que le hagamos la prueba al paciente lo persuada de que se haga la IRM.

- Bueno, entonces… suerte con eso… - Le deseó la castaña antes de entrar a la habitación del paciente - Señor Jackson…

- Ya le dije que no pienso meterme a esa máquina para que escaneen mi cerebro – respondió el paciente sin siquiera voltearse a mirar a la doctora.

- De hecho venimos a hacerle otra prueba… pero no se preocupe, es muy fácil y sobre todo no tendrá que entrar a esa máquina – agregó Cameron rápidamente cuando vio que el paciente estaba listo para negarse rotundamente por segunda vez.

- Qué clase de prueba? – preguntó el paciente dirigiéndoles la mirada por primera vez desde que entraron a esa habitación

- Se trata de un examen neurológico, para el que le haremos una serie de preguntas y pruebas para chequear su cerebro, médula espinal y el funcionamiento de los nervios. Así verificaremos su estado mental, coordinación y su capacidad de caminar normalmente, así como el funcionamiento de sus músculos, sentidos y reflejos…

- Parece excesivo… - apuntó el paciente no muy seguro de aceptar

- No tendríamos que hacerlo si se dejara de tonterías y nos dejara hacerle la IRM, está nos mostraría rápidamente si hay alguna anomalía en su cerebro, pero como usted tontamente se negó tendremos que hacerle este largo examen.

- Perdón?! – exclamó el paciente extrañado por la reacción del nuevo doctor

- Qué estás haciendo?! – Preguntó la castaña mientras apartaba al moreno a un lado – Pensé que intentarías ganarte su confianza para luego pedirle que se hiciera la prueba, no que prácticamente le echaras a la cara que es imbécil por no hacérsela – le reclamó intentando ser lo más discreta posible.

- Tú lo intentaste a tu manera y ahora lo haré yo a la mía – se defendió

- Portándote como un idiota?

- Si portarme como un idiota lo convence de que se haga la prueba, entonces sí.

- No me gusta interrumpir, pero quisiera que supieran que el enorme metro de distancia que hay entre ustedes y yo, en realidad no es a prueba de sonido.

- Señor Jackson…

- En realidad lo único que quiero es que me den de alta - anunció el paciente cortando la disculpa de la doctora. – parece que luego de vomitar mi cabeza dejó de dolerme y el dolor en mi abdomen no ha vuelta a aparecer. En realidad no creo que haya algo malo en mí, tal vez simplemente bebí mucho ayer.

- No podemos darlo de alta – anunció la castaña.

- Creemos que puede tener un tumor en el cerebro – anunció Foreman - el cual le está produciendo los dolores de cabeza y las nauseas y el que le pudo provocar las alucinaciones ayer, sí es así y no empieza el tratamiento, nada nos asegura que no volverá no solo a presentar estos síntomas, sino que las alucinaciones esta vez pueden ponerlo a usted en peligro o a quiénes lo rodean. Por tanto, no podemos darlo de alta hasta que descubramos que tiene… Cómo ya le dijimos el examen neurológico es muy fácil, solo son unas cuantas preguntas y algo de ejercicio, lo dejaremos un rato a solas para que se tranquilice y lo piense, pero por favor tome en cuenta que de ser un tumor, cada minuto cuenta – agregó el moreno.

Decir las cosas como eran era la forma que él tenía para tratar a sus pacientes, no era su estilo ser condescendiente como Cameron ni ser una mierda como House. Confiaba que explicarle las cosas de manera directa, le harían ver por fin la importancia de esas pruebas.

Cameron se había quejado y lo había llamado imbécil, pero la verdad es que este tipo de persona prefería a un doctor que hablara con él francamente a otro que lo tratara como si fuera una madre preocupada. Sólo tenían que sacudir un poco al paciente y recordarles que si traían puesta una bata blanca no era sólo por hacerlo, sino que significaba que sabían de lo que hablaban y buscaban su bienestar. Lograría hacer que el Sr. Jackson aceptara hacerse las pruebas, de eso estaba seguro.

………………………..

………………………..

Pasó un poco menos de una hora hasta que House vio llegar a los dos miembros restantes de su equipo.

- Y cómo les fue? Conseguiste que se hiciera la IRM, Foreman?

- Tienes razón – respondió el moreno con cara de querer golpear a alguien – Nos tocó el paciente más estúpido de todo el hospital. No sólo se negó a hacerse el IRM, sino que se negó a hacerse un simple examen neurológico.

- … Bueno les sugiero que encuentran una manera de hacer entrar en razón a nuestro querido y único paciente, el señor Malcom – fue lo único que dijo en respuesta House mientras terminaba de ponerse su chaqueta

- Es Jackson, el apellido del paciente es Jackson – corrigió la castaña

- Sí lo que sea – le restó importancia – hagan que cambie de parecer antes de que ese tumor empiece a hacer de las suyas – ordenó el mayor mientras se paraba para disponerse a salir de su oficina.

- Te vas? – preguntó Cameron

- Creo que eso es obvio - señaló el mayor

- Pero adónde, que pasará con el paciente.

- Tengo algo que hacer, no creo que me tome más de una hora. Sí empieza a morirse llámenme – agregó para enseguida retomar su camino, dejando a sus dos empleados sin saber qué hacer.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews y apoyo, espero éste continúe acompañándome en lo que queda de fic!!!!_**

**_Y gracias a PERI, kayako666, Lady Orapma, KAI, Simca, Hi y frEzas con crEma._**

**_Hi: lo siento pero soy muy mala con el inglés u_uU_**

**_Byex_**


	6. Chapter 7

**

* * *

****ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Capítulo 7:**

- House… House........... House!!! – gritaba la directora del hospital a un indiferente House – Sé que puedes escucharme… - agregó segundos antes de alcanzar al sarcástico doctor – Estás evitándome! – afirmó

- Y tú estás enseñando las tetas con esa blusa tan escotada!!! Oh perdona, creí que era un concurso de obviedades, soy muy competitivo – fue la respuesta del mayor que disfrutó de ver como su jefa avergonzada se cerciorara de que no muchos hubieran escuchado esa respuesta.

- Creí haberte dicho que nada de casos hasta que cumplieras con tus horas en la clínica.

- Y he cumplido. Mi equipo y yo nos quedamos sentados viéndonos las caras todo el día, sé que nuestro trabajo es duro, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

- Crees que soy estúpida? – preguntó su jefa empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Mmmm… - soltó el mayor fingiendo pensarlo – ... Es ésta una pregunta capciosa?

- Desde cuando dejas que tu equipo trabaje para Wilson? Chase lo ayuda con pruebas de sangre y Foreman le reserva una sala para IRM.

- Le preste a Chase y a Foreman por unas horas – mintió parcialmente el mayor.

- Claro que no lo hiciste! – insistió Cuddy

- Claro que sí! Mi mamá me enseñó a compartir – Fue la respuesta de House mientras retomaba su camino al ascensor

Al final le había tomado un poco más de una hora encontrar lo que fue a buscar

- Te robaste un caso – soltó por fin Cuddy

- Claro que no! – exclamó House sobreactuando su indignación

- No sé cómo lo hiciste ni en qué momento, si les di a las enfermeras instrucciones estrictas de que te vigilaran. Aún así, lograste robarte un caso. Tienes que devolverlo – anunció la mujer.

- Devolver qué? No tengo nada.

- Te robaste un caso House, y ni te esfuerces en negarlo porque Wilson ya me lo confirmó –avisó la mujer

- Me delató vilmente…

- La historia House, la quiero en mi oficina, ahora!

- No puedo devolverte el caso… no haz escuchado la frase "el que encuentra un caso se lo queda"

- Tú no te encontraste nada, lo robaste!!!!! – Acusó la mujer – Deja la historia en mi oficina de inmediato, tengo que reasignar al paciente a otro doctor… uno que si cumple con sus horas en la clínica

- El servicio en la clínica???? Es por eso que no me das casos???? – preguntó House fingiéndose sorprendido – Pero yo ya cumplí con las ocho horas que debía – anunció ante una escéptica Cuddy.

- Las cumpliste??? En serio crees que me voy a creer eso. Preferirías lamer el piso antes que ir a la clínica

- Si quieres puedes cerciorarte – ofreció House lleno de una seguridad que provocó excesivo interés y desconfianza en la mujer.

- ..... Ven conmigo – ordenó ésta mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la clínica seguida por House.

- Por supuesto… y por favor no trates de ir más despacio para que el hombre cojo te alcance, me gusta la sensación de preferiría-morir-antes-de-dar-un-paso-más que se me presenta caDA VEZ QUE CORRO…– anunció el hombre sabiendo que a su jefa le importaría muy poco su comentario y seguiría de largo hasta llegar a la dichosa clínica.

…………………………

…………………………

Ya en la clínica, Lisa Cuddy no podía creer lo que veía, el libro indicaba que efectivamente House había cumplido con las ocho horas que le debía. Pero eso era simplemente imposible. Primero porque estaba hablando de House, él simplemente detestaba estar en ese consultorio y mucho más si lo obligaban a ello, y segundo porque si se había tomado el tiempo de robarse un caso y mandar a sus empleados a que hicieran pruebas a hurtadillas, entonces no creía que el hombre hubiera encontrado razones suficientes que lo obligaran a cumplir con la clínica.

En definitiva había falsificado los datos, o se había atribuido el trabajo de otro doctor. Lo malo es que no tenía como probarlo y lo peor es que House lo sabía.

- Entonces puedo seguir con mi caso…

- No, no puedes – respondió la mujer enojada con las incompetentes enfermeras que no habían podido tener más cuidado con algo tan sencillo como vigilar a ese hombre, ni que fuera tan difícil de reconocer. Era un hombre mayor, con sarcasmo fluyendo por sus venas y para colmo usaba bastón. Más fácil de identificar, imposible!

- Ahora estas siendo irracional. No cumplo con la clínica, te enojas y me quitas los casos. Cumplo con la clínica, te enojas y me quieres quitar el caso.

- Tú no cumpliste con la clínica!!!! Es obvio que no la haz pisado en todo el día – acusó la mujer - Le daré tu caso al doctor Stevens – informó Cuddy, sabiendo que eso fastidiaría a House, al parecer ambos hombres no se llevaban muy bien desde que este se tropezó y en la caída rajó el bastón del sarcástico doctor.

- Ya empecé a tratarlo, es mi paciente ahora.

- No creo que le afecte mucho ser cambiado de doctor, tampoco creo que te vaya a extrañar demasiado considerando que de seguro ni siquiera ha visto tu rostro en lo que lleva del día.

- Es mi caso y te advierto que el paciente no es tan cooperativo como otros, crees que ese doctor va a poder con él?

- Creo que el Dr. Stevens va a estar bien. Porque crees tú que él no va a poder con el caso? – preguntó Cuddy sabiendo al instante que había cometido un error al hacerlo

- Bueno… no lo sé. En realidad no me gusta hablar mal de mis colegas, y menos de un borracho inútil como él.

- Tú eres adicto a los calmantes –declaró la mujer

- Sí, pero por lo menos no soy inútil.

- No vas a tener el caso.

- Es mío!!!

- Comportarte como un niño berrinchudo no te va a ayudar con esto.

- Si me das este caso haré una hora más en la clínica, eso sumarían nueve horas – ofreció el doctor.

- cuatro horas – pidió la mujer

- una hora y media

- Tres horas

- dos horas, y esa es mi última oferta.

- ......... trato hecho, pero las cumplirás ahora mismo – ordenó la mujer. Viendo con algo de regocijo como a House no le quedó más remedio que aceptar – Entonces si no te molesta me quedaré por aquí a ver como trabajas.

- A decir verdad sí me molesta.

- Igual me voy a quedar – respondió su jefa mientras se ponía cómoda para observar el espectáculo.

Si bien House cumpliría dos horas de clínica en vez de ocho, nada podía impedir que en ese momento Lisa Cuddy se sintiera bien; porque trabajar ahí hacía infeliz a House y a veces la infelicidad de House hacía a Cuddy muy, muy feliz.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**_Ya volví XD y espero recibir algunos reviewsssssssssssss._**

**_Y gracias a Simca (para ver a Chase desnudo tendremos que esperar como unos 7 capítulos más XD), frEzas con crEma, kayako666 y Lady Orapma por sus reviews._**

**_Bueno eso es todo por hoy, byex... y no se olviden de presionar el botoncito de abajo para dejarme algún review XD._**


	7. Chapter 8

**_Bueno, hoy me sentía algo deprimida y pensaba que podía hacer para mantener mi mente ocupada... pensé en continuar con mi fic de Supernatural ya que éste lo leen menos personas y no habría tanta réplica por la demora, pero no se me ocurría nada o_oU, en cambio sí pensé en algo para este fic y aquí está XD, espero les guste!!!!_**

**ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Capítulo 8:**

- Traidor!!! – fue lo primero que House dijo al entrar al despacho de su exmejor amigo.

Ahí dentro el castaño se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio; una silla había sido acercada a este para ser ocupada por su rubio empleado a quién escuchó reír justo antes de irrumpir en la oficina.

Sin saber porque le tomaba importancia a tan común hecho como la risa de su empleado House busco con todas sus fuerzas volver a concentrarse en Wilson.

- Vaya algo me dice que acabas de tener un encuentro con Cuddy. Qué te dijo o hizo?

- Fuiste a decirle que me robe el caso – lo acusó

- No fui a decírselo, ella vino a interrogarnos a Chase y a mí. Además, te dije que si me preguntaba no iba a mentirle – agregó el oncólogo.

- Una traición es una traición – fue lo único que dijo House como respuesta – Espero hayas disfrutado de la ayuda gratis porque ahora mismo me llevo a mi empleado.

- Oh! Vamos. Nunca había avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo – explicó el castaño refiriéndose al papeleo.

- No te creas tanto, si avanzaste mucho con él es porque es extremadamente fácil.

- Yo no soy fácil!!! – respondió indignado el australiano algo dolido por el comentario de su jefe.

- No le hagas caso, Chase – le pidió el oncólogo – Bueno luego de este incidente supongo que no hay forma de que le permitas seguir ayudándome…

- Si por incidente te refieres a vil traición… - agregó House

- Si Cuddy le quito el caso a House, y estás aburrido eres bienvenido en mi oficina cuando quieras… - ofreció Wilson dirigiéndose a Chase

- No solo me delatas con Cuddy sino que ahora intentas robarte a mi empleado?! – reclamó el mayor empezando a sentirse más y más furioso

- No intento robártelo… - aclaró el castaño algo sorprendido de la reacción de su amigo. Ya no parecía que el motivo de su enojo fuera solo la supuesta traición

- Para tu información Cuddy me dijo que podía seguir en el caso...

Dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza una vez tomó conciencia de su exagerada reacción y de cómo su amigo parecía empezar a analizarlo… Mala señal! Si Wilson notaba algo raro primero significaba que ni siquiera él entendía a cabalidad cuál era su problema, pues de no saberlo no tendría idea de cómo ocultarlo al resto.

- Te burlaste de Cuddy, robaste un caso, te atribuiste el trabajo de otro doctor en la clínica y te volviste a burlar de Cuddy, y aún así conseguiste que te dejara seguir trabajando en ese caso – apuntó el oncólogo.

- Soy casi como un Dios, sólo que corpóreo y adicto a los calmantes. Espero que ahora te des cuenta en qué lado te conviene estar.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – respondió sin poder evitar sentirse algo maravillado del poder de manipulación de su amigo.

- Ya es hora de me vaya – anunció House

- ya que hicimos las paces... dejarás que Chase se quede un poco más???

- Noo! Si quieres a alguien que te ayude, búscate a tus propios empleados. El rubiecito se viene conmigo – respondió el mayor mientras abría la puerta y se iba seguido por Chase.

**………………………**

**………………………**

- Desde cuándo eres bueno con el papeleo? – preguntó mientras salían del área de oncología.

- No tengo idea – Fue lo único que respondió. De alguna forma se sentía bastante nervioso e incómodo. No quería que su jefe pensara que ante el interrogatorio de Cuddy éll lo había traicionado, pero tampoco quería escuchar la respuesta de su jefe ante su confesión, la cual, estaba seguro, sería bastante sarcástica e hiriente. A él no le importaba un bledo si le era leal o no.

- Yo tengo mucho…

- Cómo?

- Qué… yo tengo mucho papeleo acumulado… - empezó a explicar House mientras su mente le gritaba que se detuviera y le preguntaba que qué diablos estaba haciendo?! – normalmente lo tiro a una caja que dejo en una esquina de la oficina o le pido a Cameron que trabaje conmigo.

- Ya no tienes a Cameron para que te ayude?

- Bueno preferiría que fuera alguien más. Cuando le pido ayuda con el papeleo siento como si le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio de lo feliz que se pone.

- .... Puedo imaginarlo – respondió el rubio. De verdad podía imaginarse a la castaña feliz por tal petición – Bueno cuando necesites mi ayuda solo avísame –agregó con una sincera sonrisa que derritió algo en House.

- Vaya! Se escuchó una voz que provenía de detrás de ellos – Esta debe ser la conversación más madura y menos sarcástica en la que te he visto involucrado – anunció la directora del hospital.

- Vaya! – la imitó House- tres encuentros contigo en un mismo día y sin pedirte autorización para abrir algún cráneo o para someter a alguien a extremadamente peligrosas pruebas de por medio. Este debe ser mi día de mala suerte y con lo bonito que había empezado

- tengo algo que decirte… - empezó a decir Cuddy cuando fue interrumpida por otra doctora – Quédate dónde estás, ya vuelvo! – ordenó la mujer dirigiéndose al sarcástico doctor.

Obviamente House no le hizo caso y en cuando su jefa volteó a encarar a esa doctora éste emprendió su huída seguido de cerca por su empleado.

- No vas a esperarla?! – se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

- Porque habría de… - fue lo único que dio su jefe de respuesta, estaba a punto de agregar algún comentario punzante cuando el sonido de su celular lo distrajo.

- Es tu novio, Foreman – avisó el mayor antes de contestar – Alooooo…

- House! Han pasado más de tres horas. Se puede saber dónde estás? – demandó saber el moreno.

- Dónde? En casa de tu novia, por favor ignora los jadeos y los gritos – pidió el mayor disfrutando de la cara de sorpresa de su rubio empleado. Era raro que sus empleados aún se sintieran sorprendidos o afectados por sus palabras.

- El paciente empezó a experimentar fuertes dolores articulares y el dolor de cabeza regresó… - empezó a informan Foreman.

- Dolores articulares… eso es nuevo…

- House!! House!!! – llamaba Cuddy

Al parecer a Cuddy le había tomado mucho menos tiempo hablar con esa doctora de lo que esperaba. Por suerte la directora aún no los ubicaba, tenía tiempo de esconderse.

Con rapidez tomó a su empleado y lo metió en el primer consultorio que encontró, que por suerte se encontraba vacío.

Chase se veía algo sorprendido, pero una vez miro a través de las persianas entendió que Cuddy aún no los había visto y su jefe no sólo se escondió sino que lo llevó consigo.

- Ahora sí lograron convencerlo de que se haga la IRM – siguió hablando House por teléfono procurando hablar lo más bajo posible. No quería que Cuddy los escuchara.

- Todavía sigue rehusándose. Y ahora porqué estás hablando tan bajo? Qué pasa? – preguntó Foreman extrañado

- Es que ahora estoy en el armario, acaba de llegar el otro amante de tu novia – agregó House, aún en momentos como esos no podía suprimir su sarcasmo.

- Puedes dejarte de tonterías!

- No estoy mintiendo, tu novia es insaciable, puedes escucharla gemir si quieres… -ofreció House mientras ponía el altavoz y le acercaba el celular al australiano.

_Un momento!!!_ – Pensó alarmado Chase - _House no esperaba que le gimiera por teléfono a Foreman verdad?!_ – sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando recibió un golpe en el hombro de parte de su jefe.

House lo miraba medio divertido medio serio, aunque la insistencia que mostraba indicaba que en serio esperaba que lo hiciera.

_Tenía que hacerlo???_

_En serio tenía que hacerlo?!?!_

_Porqué diablos le pasaban esas cosas a él?!_

_Porqué diablos no se quedó con Wilson?!?!_

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Espero reviewssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Y gracias a Simca (te adoro *o* tú siempre estas presente!!!) y a Chibyusa (creo que tu eres nueva, bienvenida XD)**

**Y hasta la próxima, byexxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 9

**ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

- No estoy mintiendo, tu novia es insaciable, puedes escucharla si quieres… -ofreció House mientras ponía el altavoz y le acercaba el celular al australiano.

_No puedo hacerlo!__!!_

_No puedo hacerlo__!!!_

Pensaba el rubio. Pero el celular aún estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

_No puedo hacerlo__!!!_

House no pensaba ceder.

- ……………………. ahhh… - empezó a gemir tímidamente, no ayudaba mucho que tuviera a su jefe frente a él, mirándolo fijamente - …………... Hnnn!

A House solo le tomó unas milésimas de segundo esconder la sorpresa de haber escuchado a su empleado hacer caso a tan ridícula petición. La docilidad del rubio lo llenó de unas ganas tremendas de fastidiarlo para ver hasta dónde cedía el australiano.

Oh, sí que se iba a divertir….

- _"Di mi nombre" _– pidió el mayor moviendo solo los labios, no era necesario que lo dijera, el austri era bueno leyéndolos.

Lo raro fue que Chase podría haber jurado ver los ojos de su jefe brillar como nunca con esa última petición

Chase no dijo nada, sólo sacudió su cara negándose al pedido. Porque no iba seguir gimiéndole a un estúpido teléfono y no es no!

Pero era de House de quién estaba hablando, obviamente el mayor no aceptaría un no como respuesta, mucho menos de alguien que trabajaba para él.

El bastón de su jefe golpeándole ligeramente la pierna fue su sutil recordatorio de que no pensaba ceder.

Pero Chase era terco… cuando le convenía, así que no pensaba continuar con toda esa estupidez…. O eso pensaba él.

- ………. Ahhhh ummm!!!!!!

Así, de improviso, el rubio sintió la mano de su jefe acariciando la piel de su expuesto cuello. Y aunque fuera verdad jamás admitiría como aquella mínima e insignificante caricia le arrancó un gemido que hasta ahora sólo había escuchado en aquellas baratas películas porno.

Pero House aún no apartaba el jodido celular de su cara!!!!!

_Ya le había gemido a su jodido celular, qué más quería?!?!?_

- _"Di mi nombre"_ – repitió el mayor, lo peor fue que estaba vez no se quedó ahí, sino que se acercó al australiano y enterró su cara en el cuello de este girándola un poco en dirección a la oreja derecha del rubio – di Greg… - ordenó

Eso era lo que faltaba?

_No me va a dejar ir hasta que diga su nombre?! – _pensaba Chase, sabiendo que estaba a punto de ceder.

Y cómo lo sabía???

Probablemente luego de sentir el cálido aliento de su jefe por toda su oreja y sobre todo sobre su malditamente sensible cuello. Ya no podía resistirse más!!!

No, no podía... se sentía demasiado biennnnn.....

- Houuuuuuseeee… - soltó por fin el rubio. No pudo evitar ponerse alarmantemente rojo una vez lo hizo y es que no sólo lo había dicho con el bendito tono de estrella porno sino que juraría gimoteó un poco al decirlo.

_Perfecto!!! Su jefe acababa de escucharlo gemir como una estrella porno fingidamente inocente. Qué más podía salir mal?!?!?!?!!_

Eso, oficialmente, era lo más vergonzoso y humillante que House le había pedido hacer desde que venían trabajando juntos, y aún sabiendo que debía negarse como cualquier otra persona cuerda hubiera hecho simplemente no pudo decirle que no.

Sentía su cara arder y las palmas de sus manos cubiertas de sudor. No quería ver a su jefe pero la curiosidad le gano. Este se veía sorprendido???... Claro que tenía que verse así!!!! Qué estúpido aceptaría gemir como chica?!?! Era un completo imbécil!!!!

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

House sabía que Foreman no se tragaría el cuento de que estaba con su novia, quien lo haría. En cuánto Chase abrió la boca estuvo seguro también de que Foreman se daría cuenta, primero porque la voz del rubio no era femenina, a pesar del último gimoteo; y segundo porque aún cuando sonó como actor porno cuando gimió, no sólo le dijo "House" en vez de "Greg" sino que lo hizo con un fuerte acento "inglés". Vamos!! Cuáles eran las probabilidades??

Aún así, le costaba creer que su rubio empleado hubiera accedido a tan inusual y embarazosa petición. Pero lo hizo y por un momento pensó que podría usar ese recuerdo para chantajearlo en el futuro cuando le fuera necesario… Se equivocó.

De pronto House sintió cómo su cara se tornaba algo más caliente de lo usual, descartó la idea de un posible sonrojo casi automáticamente; estaba hablando de los gemidos de un hombre después de todo!

La mano que sujetaba el celular empezó a transpirar… calor y transpiración…tal vez había cogido un virus o algo.

Sus pantalones empezaron a incomodarle…. Eso también tenía una explicación, seguro… tal vez………….

.................

.................Ok, definitivamente debía haber una buena explicación para sentir sus pantalones más estrechos, debía haber alguna… Que no le viniera nada a la mente en ese preciso momento no quería decir que no la hubiera.

- Esa no es una chica! – escuchó lejanamente a Foreman responder, el celular estaba aún tan cerca a sus rostros que ambos hombres pudieron escuchar al moreno. La respuesta de este sirvió para que House saliera de su debate interno.

- Claro que lo es! – respondió el mayor fingiéndose indignado

- Ni siquiera es una chica, es Chase! – acusó Foreman

Chase sintió automáticamente como su cara ardía mucho más. Lo había reconocido. Solo esperaba que Foreman no tuviera también puesto el altavoz, era suficiente que dos de las personas que veía casi todos los días hubieran escuchado tan vergonzosos sonidos, no necesitaba que la castaña se uniera a la lista de personas a las que no podría volver a ver a la cara…

- Claro que es él, no te dije que me estaba tirando a tu novia – fue lo único que atinó a decir House cuando se vio descubierto. – En fin, ya vamos para allá – susurro el mayor una vez quitó el altavoz.

- Qué dices?? No puedo escucharte…

- QUÉ YA VAMOS PARA ALLÁ!!! – gritó House para enseguida cortar la llamada. Que los gemidos fingidos de un hombre le causaran una ligera erección definitivamente no estaba bien!!!

- Así que aquí te escondiste eh?

Perfecto! Cuddy lo había escuchado, es que acaso esa mujer no tenía trabajo que hacer???!!!

La miro sin ganas, su dolor en la pierna sí que estaba empeorando rápidamente. Sacó de su bolsillo su bendito frasco de Vicodin… algo le decía que no podría escaparse de esa.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**_REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS por favor._**

**_Y gracias a Kayako666 (la idea que me diste me gustó, talvez la ponga en otro capi XD), Lady Orapma, Hohen (las sugerencias son bienvenidas ¬¬)y Simca (XD)._**

**_Eso es todo, nos leemos luego,_**

**_byexx_**


	9. Chapter 10

**ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

- Así que aquí te escondiste eh?

Perfecto! Cuddy lo había escuchado, es que acaso esa mujer no tenía trabajo que hacer???!!!

Su dolor sí que estaba empeorando rápidamente. Saco el frasco de Vicodin de su bolsillo y se metió a la boca las últimas dos pastillas que quedaban en el frasco.

- Lo que acabas de tomar es Vicodin – lo acusó Cuddy algo indignada

- No, son caramelos de menta, creía que ibas a besarme –respondió el mayor con fingida inocencia

- Pensé que intentarías dejarlas, o por lo menos tratarías de bajar tu dosis diaria.

- Y eso hago.

- Acabas de tomar _dos_ pastillas.

- Las tomo porque me duele – respondió

- Si te duele, toma una.

- Tomo dos porque me duele el doble - razonó

- Te veías bien hace un rato.

- Bueno algo debe haber cambiado… tu presencia tal vez… – sugirió – Sólo suelta lo que querías decirme

- Bien! – Contestó la mujer algo indignada por el trato de su empleado, después de todo solo se preocupaba por su salud - Hay un doctor diciendo que alguien borro su nombre en el libro y le robo sus horas en la clínica – anunció la mujer

- Pobre hombre – respondió House con fingida empatía, a la par que iba pensando cómo obtener más información sin delatarse.

- Qué doctor? – preguntó Chase, viendo la sonrisa de su jefe ensancharse como premiándolo por haber hecho la pregunta correcta. Un poco terrorífica, si pedían su opinión.

- El Doctor Stevens– anunció Cuddy viendo directamente a House quién no hacía nada para ocultar su felicidad

- El Dr. Stevens – repitió el mayor disfrutando de cada sílaba

- El jura que tú fuiste el causante de tal confusión.

- yoooo??? Porqué diría él algo así de mí??

- Tal vez porque el nombre que figura en vez del suyo es el tuyo, House – lo acusó empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Tiene pruebas de eso?... –preguntó el rubio automáticamente y sin pensar - Digo, el Dr. Stevens – agregó sin saber que estaba haciendo tan bien para que su jefe lo viera como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en la cosa más interesante sobre la tierra.

- …… Bueno en realidad no… no tiene pruebas – confesó la pelinegra algo avergonzada – Pero creo en su palabra.

- Crees más en su palabra que en la mía? – preguntó House con sobreactuada indignación. No ayudaba mucho que aún mantuviera una inmensa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Claro que lo hago! Ninguna persona cuerda o que te conozca si quiera un poco confiaría en tu palabra – respondió directamente la mujer

- Entonces vienes a quitarme el caso de nuevo?

- No, sí tanto lo quieres puedes quedarte con él. Sólo te venía a avisar sobre los recientes hechos y que el Dr. Stevens no está muy feliz.

- Me lo imagino… Y… Que va a pasar con él, le vas a creer y contarás sus no registradas horas como válidas o le pedirás que las vuelva a hacer?

- Por qué preguntas? – exigió saber Cuddy

- Solo por curiosidad, y como no soy un gato, no es peligroso.

- No te lo voy a decir!... Pero ya que tantas ganas tienes de quedarte por aquí, vas a empezar a atender otra ronda en la clíni… - empezó a ordenar su jefa cuando fue cortada por el sonido de su beeper –… Oh por Dios!!! Una emergencia! Te-tengo que irme… – fue lo único que dijo la mujer para enseguida salir apurada de ahí, dejando a House feliz por haber evitado más horas en la clínica y sinceramente intrigado por la razón de la emergencia. Siendo sincero más feliz que intrigado, digamos un 70/30.

- … Creo que la buena suerte regresó – reflexionó el mayor – pero ahora quiero saber de qué va esa emergencia… habrán encontrado un video porno con Cuddy en la portada???

- … En realidad fui yo… quién le mando el mensaje a su beeper. Le escribí que su casa se incendiaba – confesó tranquilamente el rubio como quien habla del clima.

No esperaba una recompensa ni que le palmeara la cabeza por salvarlo de la aburrida clínica, Tampoco esperaba que se lo agradeciera o le dijera que fue muy buena idea….

Dejó de pensar cuando escuchó la puerta del consultorio ser cerrada rudamente, levantó la mirada y lo que encontró fue nuevamente esa expresión de felicidad extrema en la cara de su jefe que nunca antes había visto, estaba más acostumbrado a las sarcásticas o fingidas.

Su jefe se alejó de la puerta y camino decidido hacia él y algo debió ponerlo verdaderamente nervioso porque sin querer su cuerpo fue retrocediendo hasta que se vio sin salida. No iba a mentir, de la velocidad con que retrocedió obtuvo un buen golpe con lo que parecía ser la ventana, fue una suerte que las persianas estuvieran cerradas o el dolor del golpe hubiera sido mucho, mucho peor y aún más vergonzoso.

Tenía que escapar, pero no podía hacerlo si su jefe tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, el bastón había sido dejado sobre la camilla. No tenía idea de cuándo lo hizo.

- P-Pasa... algo??? – se atrevió por fin a preguntar el rubio, los ojos de su jefe fijos en él lo estaban incomodando como nunca antes.

- Hiciste las preguntas correctas, avergonzaste a Cuddy y la mandaste corriendo a casa solo para hacerla callar... – enumeró - Estoy tan orgulloso y feliz que podría besarte en este instante – anunció House antes de que en verdad uniera sus labios con los de su rubio empleado.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**_Y este fue el capítulo 10, esperaré algunos reviewsssssssssssss!!!_**

**_Y agradecimientos a Hohen, Simca, aki159, Kayako666 y a Lady Orapma; sin su apoyo ya hubiera dejado botado este fic como mis otros dos XD._**


	10. Chapter 11

**ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

House y un colorado Chase se hallaban dentro del ascensor subiendo a encontrarse con el resto del equipo. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intención de comentar sobre lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos en aquel abandonado consultorio.

Ninguno parecía tampoco tener la más mínima idea de que decir al respecto.

Pero aún sin cruzar palabras les pareció a ambos ideal no hablar sobre lo ocurrido y mucho menos contárselo a alguien más hasta que siquiera pudieran procesar ellos mismo aquella situación.

Así, ambos hombres empezaron a desear con todas sus fuerzas que el ascensor llegara al maldito piso que querían pronto o que si quiera alguien más entrara y terminara con el incómodo ambiente que se había formado en tan estrecho lugar.

No subió nadie más pero el dulce sonido de una campanada provocó que ambos hombres se relajaran y soltaran el aire que habían estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta, aliviados.

Salieron ambos del ascensor y sin querer sus hombros se rozaron. Una extraña sensación de corriente eléctrica corrió por sus cuerpos llenándolos de un calor agradable y de terribles ganas de correr.

Pero ninguno lo hizo.

Simplemente siguieron caminando de prisa hacia la oficina donde los venían esperando, fingiendo ambos no darse cuenta que sus hombros continuaban rozándose de vez en cuando.

Una vez llegaron a un pasillo más transitado el contacto se rompió, los dos sabían que la cercanía de ambos llamaría la atención, más que todo porque estaban acostumbrados a ver a House seguido por sus empleados y no yendo a la par con ellos.

Una vez giraron a la derecha y faltaba solo unos metros para llegar, House aumentó la velocidad y entró a su oficina primero, borrando toda seña de felicidad, incomodidad o confusión que pudo estar llevando en el rostro.

- Bonito bastón – comentó Cameron refiriéndose al nuevo bastón que utilizaba su jefe, ahora sabía qué era eso por lo que tuvo que salir el mayor: a comprar uno nuevo.

- De cuál de ellos me hablas? – le preguntó House a la par que le guiñaba un ojo. Cameron ni se tomó la molestia de contestarle a eso.

- Porqué demoraste tanto?! – exigió saber nuevamente Foreman.

- Ya te dije, estaba con tu… - _perfecto!!!_ Pensó House, algo le impedía referirse al rubio como la pareja de Foreman. No sabía que era.

La palabra "c-e-l-o-s" pasó fugazmente por su cabeza. Pero no era eso… Simplemente había algo que no encajaba – Cómo es que no han logrado convencer al paciente para que se haga la maldita IRM – cambió de tema, no podía evitar notar que empezaba a sentirse algo molesto con el moreno.

- No nos da su consentimiento – contestó la castaña por su compañero – No podemos simplemente obligarlo.

- Claro que pueden – afirmó House

- No, no podemos. Y si lo obligamos el paciente se quejará y Cuddy se enterará que nos robamos el caso – señaló Cameron

- Ya lo sabe – informó House – Wilson nos delató… Pero no se preocupen – agregó cuando vio a sus empleados a punto de preguntarles por el caso – Dijo que podemos seguir en el, eso significa que tenemos acceso gratis a todas las pruebas que este hospital ofrece. Recuerden que hoy martes hay descuento en los siguientes tres procedimientos: IRM, TCEFU y TEP sólo tenemos que convencer a nuestro estúpido paciente de que nos permita tratarlo…

- Y que podemos hacer si se niega?! - preguntó el doctor negro lamentando la suerte que tuvo al escoger la historia de ese paciente de entre todas las que habían.

- No consiguen que acepte porque son unos inútiles!!!! Le dicen que puede ponerse peor o que puede lastimar a alguien más. "Puede" no significa nada para nuestro paciente. Díganle que si no se lo hace se va a morir o como me he matado diciendo todo el día, díganle que se le van a caer las bolas, van a ver como en un segundo acepta hacerse esa y todas las pruebas que queramos – explicó House viendo cómo sus dos empleados se giraban para ir a visitar al paciente – A dónde creen que van?! – les preguntó antes de que salieran de la habitación.

- Vamos a hacer lo que nos dijiste – señaló la castaña extrañada.

- Ustedes no van a hablar con él – anunció el mayor a unos confusos Foreman y Cameron - ya hicieron mucho… y por "mucho" me refiero a "nada". Que vaya Chase… - informó mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio y tomaba una de sus pelotas. Estaba algo tentado a arrojarla contra la cara de Foreman.

- Yo? – soltó el rubio sin querer. Era la primera vez que dejaba salir su voz frente su jefe luego del beso.

- Sí, tú – le confirmó – parece que al paciente Foreman y Cameron no le inspiran respeto ni confianza. Tal vez contigo pueda ser diferente, quién sabe, algunas personas creen que los ingleses son más inteligentes… debe ser la forma en la que hablan – razonó para sí mismo.

- Soy australiano… - se quejó el rubio, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que había sido regresar las cosas a su cauce.

- Si claro… - respondió su jefe con cara condescendiente haciéndole ver que le estaba siguiendo la corriente como si de un loco se tratara. – Pero podrías tratar de no decirle eso al paciente, arruinarías el efecto que espero – pidió House sin poder evitar disfrutar de la cara indignada que ponía su empleado al ser obligado a actuar como alguien que no era.

- No voy a...........

- Si te quieres quedar por aquí reclamándome lo entiendo, además no tienes de qué preocuparte. Nuestro paciente está bien y tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, no es como si tuviera un tumor en el cerebro o algo...

- ......Grrr… - fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio mientras salía veloz y furioso de la oficina rumbo a la habitación que ocupaba su paciente.

- Acaba de gruñir?? – preguntó extrañado Foreman

- Síp, eso acaba de hacer… - respondió House con una gran sonrisa, maravillado con aquel sonido. No sabía porqué pero le había fascinado la nueva forma que tenía su empleado de demostrar enfado. Y es que Chase no era de los que resoplaban o suspiraban, mucho menos de los que gruñían. Pero lo hizo y estuvo ahí para escucharlo y aunque no quería aceptarlo le gustó ser quién provocó tal reacción en su rubio empleado.

- Estas bien? – le preguntó Foreman – Estas sonriendo. Estás feliz por algo???

- No Foreman, sonrío porque estoy triste – ironizó el mayor mientras empezaba a escribir en un papel, el cuál terminó entregándoselo al moreno - Ahora, antes de que empiecen a hacerme más preguntas estúpidas vayan y hagan esas pruebas con la sangre y orina del paciente.

- .... Pero, qué tienen que ver estas pruebas con un tumor cerebral? – Preguntó Foreman mientras leía el contenido del papel que su jefe le había alcanzado – Estas son pruebas inútiles – afirmó el moreno.

- Es verdad – confesó el mayor sin pena - no encontraran nada haciendo esas pruebas, pero siquiera me dejaran solo por un rato. Hay mucho porno acumulándose en Internet y déjenme decirle que este no se baja solo – explicó para enseguida empezar a teclear algo en su computadora.

Foreman y Cameron sólo salieron y se dirigieron a quién sabe dónde dejando a su jefe solo en la oficina.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**BIEN, YA VOY POR EL CAPI 11 Y EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO PIENSO ESCRIBIR MÁS SOBRE EL DICHOSO PACIENTE... SOLO QUE TODAVÍA NO SÉ QUÉ xD**

**GRACIAS A QUIÉNES LEEN, A QUIÉNES ME TIENEN EN FAVORITOS O ALERTA PERO SOBRE TODO GRACIAS A QUIÉNES ME ESCRIBEN REVIEWS CON LO QUE PIENSAN... YA POR AHI ME DEJARON UN CONSEJO QUE PROBABLEMENTE USE xD.**

**GRACIAS A Lady Orapma, peri, kayako666 (ya tengo otros dos fics botados pero algo me dice que terminaré este :), aki159, Hohem, Danny-chan (gracias, solo espero que no se me acabe el sarcasmo), frEzas con crEma (que son crujitos????), Simca y VeroUchiha (Bienvenida!!!)**

**byex!!**


	11. Chapter 12

**ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

- Así que ese es tu nuevo bastón, bonito – fue lo primero que dijo Wilson al ver entrar a su amigo en su oficina.

- Verdad que sí? El de la tienda me dijo que adelgazaba, ya sabes: rayas verticales – respondió el mayor mientras se dirigía al sofá y se sentaba en él mirando distraídamente el lugar.

…………………….

- No vas a decirme que tienes??? – preguntó Wilson sin dejar de revisar sus papeles.

- Porqué crees que tengo algo? – inquirió House sin parar de jugar con un adorno de cristal que segundos antes había estado seguro en uno de los estantes de la oficina del oncólogo.

- Porque llevas aquí veinte minutos y no te haz quejado de tu paciente, de tus empleados o de Cuddy – razonó el castaño viendo ahora sí a su amigo y dejando sus papeles de lado – Y por favor deja ese adorno en su lugar - pidió

- Mi paciente es un idiota, mis empleados inútiles y Cuddy es Cuddy, ya sabes, mucho trasero y escasa ropa. Ahora está mejor??

- Bueno por lo menos ahora me siento más cómodo. Que estés aquí sin quejarte de alguien o fastidiarme a mí me pone algo nervioso – confesó el oncólogo – Entonces, en serio no hay nada que quieras decirme??

- Nop

- Bueno si no me lo quieres decir está bien….

- ………………. Hice a Chase gemir – soltó de repente House quien había esperado hasta que su amigo diera otro sorbo a su café para soltar la noticia.

- …. Qué?!?! – fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño luego de parar de toser. Por suerte había apartado sus papeles a tiempo.

- Qué hice a Chase gemir – repitió este sin dejar de mirar el adorno de cristal.

- …..…. Ya, estás bromeando – afirmó el oncólogo.

- No – dijo tajante, respuesta que descolocó aún más a Wilson

- Qué… cómo, porqué?? Cuándo?!?!

- Lo hice gemir. Le puse el teléfono en la cara y le dije que gimiera. Porque me pareció que haría más creíble mi broma a Foreman. Y fue después de que lo recogiera de tu oficina.

- …… Ahhhh – respondió aliviado el castaño, entendiendo por fin a que iba todo eso – Espera, me estas diciendo que Chase aceptó gemirle a Foreman por teléfono solo porque tu pensaste que eso sería gracioso, y repito, Chase aceptó eso????

- Si, y sabes que más hizo?

- Creo que me lo vas a decir

- Avergonzó a Cuddy y la engaño haciéndole creer que su casa se incendiaba – agregó este sonriendo de lado al recordar la cara de susto que puso su jefa al leer el mensaje.

- No lo puedo creer – contestó el castaño - No puedo creer que el mismo Chase que estuvo hace unas horas aquí ayudándome haya hecho todo eso.

- Qué te puedo decir, los niños crecen y siguen su propio camino.

- Parece que estuvieras orgulloso por eso?! – afirmó Wilson sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- Claro que lo estoy!!! Chase siempre fue de quién menos esperaba, pero hoy me sorprendió por completo portándose de esa forma… que te puedo decir, estoy orgulloso de él – anunció con una gran sonrisa.

- Te das cuenta que es tu culpa verdad?

- Mi culpa?! – exclamó indignado el mayor

- Claro que lo es: avergüenza y le miente a Cuddy cruelmente, eso no te suena a alguien.

- Umm… qué intentas insinuar? – preguntó House ya sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que su amigo daría.

- Está actuando como tú. Todos estos años trabajando para un retorcido hombre como tú han hecho que Chase encuentre ese comportamiento aceptable. No te das cuenta???

- Y se supone que eso es malo??? Porque a mí me funciona muy bien – aseguró el mayor.

- Obviamente para ti eso es normal pero para el resto de personas en este planeta, actuar como tú es demasiado, y este "demasiado" implica una connotación negativa por si no lo captas.

- Wilson, estás alabándome??? – se burlo el mayor

- Sí… claro – desestimó el castaño - Entonces era solo eso lo que viniste a decirme?? – Algo le decía a Wilson que a su amigo le faltaba contarle un pequeño pero importante detalle.

…………………….

…………………….

- …….Qué me dirías si te digo que me besé con uno de mis empleados??? – preguntó tímidamente House.

Y Wilson se hubiera burlado de esa timidez si la misma sumada al incesante golpeteo de su bastón y la mirada evasiva no significara que se trataba de un tema delicado y de importancia y del cuál House solo podría hablar si se sentía plenamente seguro de que quedaría entre los dos y no habría burlas de por medio.

- Cuándo fue?

- Hoy – respondió House quien dejó el adorno de lado para empezar a jugar con su bastón nuevamente.

- ………. Y crees que… el beso… pues va a perjudicar su trabajo en equipo??

- No lo sé – respondido el mayor, en definitiva aún no había pensado en eso. Y si sí los afectaba y el rubio decidía renunciar?? – Espero que no - confesó

- Y qué sentiste? – preguntó el castaño temiendo la reacción de su amigo.

- ………….

- House?

- Nada, no sentí nada – fue la respuesta del mayor, quién se paró enseguida tomando nuevamente el adorno de cristal, dispuesto a dejarlo en su lugar antes de irse de ahí.

- House – insistió el castaño – sabes que no estarías aquí si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera tan fácil – afirmó este, tratando de evitar que su amigo se marchara.

- Soy su jefe, si luego del beso siente incomodidad conmigo, que renuncie, si yo siento incomodidad…

- Serías capaz de despedir a alguien para dejar de sentirte incómodo?

- Si – afirmó sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Pues no creo que esa sea la solución – opinó el oncólogo – Pero déjame preguntarte: ¿Quién besó a quien?

- Eso que tiene que ver – respondió el mayor ya sabiendo a que iba todo eso.

- Pues si fue tu empleado, fue inapropiado y lo entendería, pero si fuiste tú, entonces……Me estás escuchando???

- Ah! Estabas diciendo algo importante?? Lo siento es que como solo podía escuchar Bla Bla Bla – respondió House

- Eres increíble!

- Gracias – respondió House

- No te estoy felicitando! Te rehúsas a entender lo que pasó, lo que significó para ti ese beso, y lo peor de todo es que sabes que no hacerlo te va a carcomer por completo. Porqué tú, House, no puedes soportar no saber la verda… - fue interrumpido Wilson cuando el sonido de algo estrellándose al suelo llamó su atención.

- Oops!!! No fue mi intención. No tengo idea como fue que mi bastón llegó hasta tu estante y barrió con tu caro adorno – se disculpo House con sobreactuada pena.

- sí, estoy seguro que no tienes idea cómo. Después de todo tú no tienes control sobre tu bastón.

- Debe ser porque es nuevo, ya sabes, debo acostumbrarme a él. Parece que elegí uno travieso – se burló House a la par que acariciaba el bastón y retomaba su camino a la puerta.

- Sabes que vas a regresar – Wilson dijo antes de que su amigo despareciera de su vista.

- Dónde he escuchado esa frase antes???? – fingió pensar en voz alta – Ah! Cierto, es lo que las putas me dicen cuando termino con ellas – fue lo último que dijo House antes de irse sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta tras él.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Hola!!! **

**Primero: Sí, ya se... me demoré bastante en actualizar, y eso es porque había pensado en dejar este fic, sin embargo, decidí darle otra oportunidad y escribir algo (solo espero no bloquearme y dejarlo de nuevo ¬¬)**

**Segundo: y aunque es obvio, decidí cambiar un poco el orden, así que el capi donde aparece el paciente será el próximo.**

**Tercero: Espero no haber perdido su apoyo e interés en el fic, lo que significa REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

**Y aunque algo tarde, gracias a Neko-Kyara (bienvenida!!!), kayako666, VeroUchiha, Dazel (bienvenida tmb!!!), frEzas cOn crEma (me gusta el nombre "crujitos", suena como algo rico xD), aki159, Danny-chan (la idea de amarrarlo no me suena tan mal XD) y Sad. Whisper(Bienvenida!!!! y gracias por todos los reviewsss)**


	12. Chapter 13 y 14

_**N/A: ****Se supone que la semana pasada iba a colgar dos capítulos, pero fue mi cumple y sólo me dio tiempo de corregir uno. Saben lo que eso significa????.... Significa que hoy hay ****Doble capítulo!!!!!**_

**ENCANTO INGLÉS**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO: 13**

House acababa de dejar la oficina de su amigo más confundido de lo que estaba antes de entrar a ella. La persona que dijo que contarle tus problemas a otro te ayuda a entenderlos y a superarlos era un completo idiota y debía tener, literalmente, algún gusano carcomiendo el cerebro porque en definitiva hablar con Wilson lo ayudó una mierda!!!

Ahora no sólo se cuestionaba porqué diablos besó a Chase, sino que se podía sumar a sus preocupaciones el futuro posible despido o renuncia del rubio. Wilson le preguntó si sería capaz de despedir al australiano y él respondió que sí sin titubear, pero seamos sinceros, respondió así porque simplemente aún no se sentía listo para pensar en eso, el tema de los sentimientos nunca había sido su fuerte, mucho menos de su agrado.

Pero… y si él renunciaba??? En ese caso, qué podría hacer???

Ahhhh!!!! No tenía caso pensar en eso, por lo menos no por el momento, además, Chase todavía no había dado señales de incomodidad, sólo necesitaban darse tiempo y algo de espacio para pensar y ordenar sus ideas, y aunque el rubio no supiera de todo el tema del tiempo y espacio, él se encargaría de no toparse con Chase por unas horas, no podía ser tan difícil, el hospital era grande y si había algún problema sus empleados le podían hablar por el celular mientras se comía el almuerzo de algún comatoso y veía se telenovela favorita. La única persona que podía fastidiar sus planes sería Wilson, pero el jamás sabría que hablaba del rubio, no se daría cuenta… pero, y sí lo hacía?!

Bien!! Otro problema más para su lista, por suerte podía lidiar más fácilmente con éste, sólo tenía que eliminar a Wilson del mapa, entonces no habría ningún testigo de su confusión. Acabar con Wilson no sería tan difícil, luego sólo tendría que hacerlo ver como un accidente, poner su cuerpo en el coche, colocar unas cuantas latas de cerveza vacías y tirar el coche al lago…

Podía hacer todo eso y acabar con Wilson o solo amenazarlo con borrar su TiVo.

Mmm...mm

Ok, ok sólo lo amenazaría con borrar su TiVo, pero lidiaría con eso después. Por ahora sólo se encargaría de evitar al rubio a toda costa.

Con esa idea en la cabeza House retomó su camino al ascensor.

Siguiente parada: El piso de comatosos

- House – _No podía ser tan fácil_, pensó para sí mismo.

- Dr. Chase, que se encuentre paseando por aquí debe significar que ya tiene esa maldita prueba verdad??? – _Sólo tenía que tratarlo como siempre y todo estaría bien._

- Hubo un pequeño problema con el paciente… - empezó a explicar el rubio algo nervioso

- Y?????????? No me estoy haciendo más joven.

- Parece que el paciente desapareció, pero!!! ya lo encontraron, por el medicamento que le aplicaron se encuentra ahora dormido y en vista de que en ese estado no me puede dar su consentimiento pensé que podía aprovechar para ir a la oficina de Wilso…

- Qué?!?!

- Sí lo sé, primero debería hacer mi trabajo y luego…

- No! Mi "qué?!" No es por la estupidez de dejar dormir al paciente como si un par de horas de descanso y sueños húmedos mágicamente fueran a desaparecer el tumor; mi "qué?!" Es por el motivo que antepones antes de tus obligaciones para con el paciente.

- Ir con Wilson?? – tanteó el australiano.

- Sí – Si se suponía que tenía que actuar normal y calmado para no levantar sospechas. Sí que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo - Qué quieres con Wilson??? Él te llamó? Te dijo algo sobre mí?!

- Nooo, solo quería buscar mi billetera, estoy seguro que la dejé olvidada en su oficina cuando lo estuve ayudando con su papeleo – respondió extrañado, House definitivamente estaba actuando extraño. Sería por el beso??? Oh Diablos!!! Sentía sus mejillas arder con solo recordarlo.

- Y tú porqué te sonrojas?! Qué estaban haciendo cuando perdiste tu billetera?! No me digas que Wilson quería poner su foto ahí dentro? – si quería que sonara como una más de sus bromas falló horrorosamente porque cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado captaría fácilmente el tono de reclamo y celos en la voz del mayor.

Por suerte la cabeza del rubio era todo un desastre en esos momentos como para captarlo.

- Claro que no!!!! Sólo… mejor solo le mando un mensaje – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al rubio, pero debió de haber funcionado porque ya no podía escuchar los gritos de su jefe.

- Me parece una sabia decisión – respondió House una vez logró tranquilizarse, acababa de tener un claro arranque de celos mezclado con la desesperación de evitar el encuentro entre ambos hombres. Se sintió horrible, como un estúpida y posesiva adolescente enamorada.

- Voy a ir a ver al paciente – informó el rubio queriendo acabar con el tenso ambiente que se formó luego de ese altercado.

- Voy contigo – respondió House dejando de lado la idea de evadir al rubio, el destino parecía estar en su contra y quién era él para ir contra el destino??

- **Tú** vas a visitar al paciente???

- Por el tono en que lo dices pareciera que creyeras que no me importa nuestro paciente Alem

- Su nombre es Alex – le corrigió el menor mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor.

…………………………

…………………………

Cuando llegaron al piso dónde se hallaba su paciente, ambos hombres se encontraban más relajados, la discusión había sido dejada atrás por completo y junto a House, Chase se encontraba más seguro de que lograría conseguir el permiso del paciente… y si él no lo conseguía, House lo haría. Y si el mayor lo asustaba lo suficiente ya no habría más problemas para conseguir su consentimiento para futuras pruebas. Además, debía confesar, le gustaba ver como su jefe atemorizaba a los pacientes, por lo menos a los imbéciles.

- Buenas tard… Se encuentra bien?!?! – Fue lo único que pudo decir Chase antes de que el paciente empezara a retorcerse sobre la cama – Enfermeras!!!!

- Oh perfecto, y yo que quería acabar con esto antes de que empezara la telenovela – se quejó House mientras se hacía a un lado para darle espacio a las enfermeras.

El rubio solo ignoró el comentario y puso al paciente de costado para que no se ahogara. Cuándo éste se tranquilizó un poco lo volvió a acostar mientras revisaba su condición.

- Agua…

- Tiene sed?? – le preguntó el rubio, viendo como el paciente solo negaba con la cabeza.

- m- ahogaba – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ante esa respuesta Chase enseguida abrió la boca del paciente y prendió su pequeña linterna para revisar que fue lo que casi ahogó al hombre, sin embargo no encontró nada.

- No alcanzo a ver con que se ahogó.

- No vas a encontrarlo.

- Tiene que haber…

- No vas a encontrar nada porque ahí no hay nada. Es otra alucinación, creyó estar ahogándose, seguro en el mar, por eso dijo agua.

Chase sólo asintió encontrando la explicación de su jefe lógica y se giró para revisar una vez más al paciente.

- Qué pasó?? – preguntaron al unísono Cameron y Foreman quiénes fueron llamados por la enfermera luego de la crisis del paciente.

- Nada importante, sólo otra alucinación – desestimó el mayor.

- M-Me estaba a-ahogando – habló el paciente para sí mismo, como si no pudiera creer que eso le hubiera pasado a él.

- Tranquilo, ya todo está bien, sólo fue una alucinación, no tiene que preocuparse está en el hospital.

- Pero yo creía que estaba en el mar… - respondió el hombre viendo a la nada

- Y yo creía que esto tomaría menos tiempo – anunció bruscamente y sin reparo el diagnosticador – Ah! Perdón, no me presenté. Soy el Dr. House, pero durante sus alucinaciones puede llamarme Poseidón.

El paciente por fin enfocó su visión en la figura del hombre con bastón que tenía al frente.

- No le hagas caso – le pidió el rubio doctor. Lo que hizo que el paciente dejará de ver a House y se centrara solo en Chase, quién se puso algo nervioso ante la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo del hombre.

Segundos después todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron como el paciente posó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del australiano. Éste último abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa y se sonrojo ligeramente por la caricia del desconocido.

- Robert – fue lo único que dijo éste, sorprendiendo aún más a los cuatro, después de todo, ellos normalmente solo se presentaban ante sus pacientes por su apellido.

- Parece que nuestro paciente puede ver más allá de lo evidente. Ahora dime, de que color es el bracier de la Dra. Cameron???? – Preguntó el mayor ignorando las miradas de reproche del moreno y la castaña – Qué falta de sentido del humor tienen!! – declaró House con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que murió lentamente cuando el paciente con renovadas fuerzas jaló del cuello al "inglés" y lo besó frente a todos.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

-¿Cómo es posible que no nos dijeras que el paciente era tu novio? – Preguntó House fingiéndose calmado y divertido por la situación.

House junto a sus empleados habían quedado atónitos luego del repentino beso, pero una vez que el mayor logró pasar la sorpresa inicial arrastro a todo su equipo fuera de la habitación para descubrir que diablos pasaba y cómo era que el australiano jamás le contó que conocía al paciente.

- Novio?!?!?! – preguntó indignado el rubio mientras se limpiaba los labios con la manga de su camisa.

- Oh lo siento!!! Cómo lo llaman ahora los jóvenes, "pareja", "ligue", "amigo sexual"??

- Ni siquiera conozco al tipo!!!

- Pues parece que ese tipo sí que te conoce a ti – apuntó Foreman, quién se divertía con la situación. Además, a él siempre le pareció que el pomposo rubio podía ser gay y ese parecía ser el día dónde lo confirmaría.

- Pues no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde me conoce.

- Eres doctor, tienes suficiente memoria para recordar miles de enfermedades, sus síntomas y ni hablar de los tratamientos, y no puedes acordarte de la cara de tu novio?! – preguntó con burla, claro que internamente House estaba que ardía en celos.

- En primer lugar, NO ES MI NOVIO!!!, en segundo lugar, estoy seguro que jamás he hablado con ese tipo y en tercer lugar, si tanto quieren saber como supo mi nombre porque no le preguntan a él?!

- Bien, entonces le preguntaremos a él – confirmó el mayor mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la habitación seguido de Foreman.

Cameron solo le dio una mirada de apoyo y siguió a los otros dos, por último entró Chase sabiendo que no tenía de que temer, estaba seguro que nunca antes había visto a ese hombre.

- Eres gay – afirmó House en cuanto entró a la habitación

- Di-Disculpe?!

- Acabas de besar a mi empleado, debes ser gay? – repitió House mientras esta vez empujaba al rubio frente al paciente para que éste se diera cuenta de quién hablaba, después de todo estaba algo desorientado por el sedante que le aplicaron minutos antes – Hace cuánto tiempo que te acuestas con este rubiecito??

- Qué?! – Esta vez fue Chase quién le respondió a su jefe, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo de la conversación, después de todo, solo quería dejar claro que no tenía nada que ver con aquel hombre.

- Le pregunté, cuánto tiempo lleva acostándose con él??? – repitió House ignorando el reclamo del austri.

- Q-Qué?! – respondió el paciente más confundido que antes.

- Hay eco es este cuarto???? Qué cuánto tiempo llevas tirándote a éste?!?!

- Y-Yo no

- Tirar es una palabra muy fuerte??? Qué tal hacerle el amor??– Se burló el mayor. Estaba perdiendo los papeles rápidamente, sentía sus manos transpirar y su cuerpo arder en furia y celos, podía escuchar como el volumen de su voz aumentaba pero aún así no hacía nada para detenerse, porque no podía y porque no quería.

- Creo que deberíamos dejar al paciente descansar – sugirió Cameron, sabía que su jefe estaba actuando extraño y no le gustaba para nada él porqué lo hacía.

- Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más, Vez a éste inglés?! HACE CUÁNTO TIEMPO QUE LLEVAS ACOSTÁNDOTE CON ÉL?!?! – No podía hacer nada al respecto, sabía que había gritado tan fuerte que las noticias no sólo llegarían hasta las chismosas enfermeras sino que llegarían hasta los oídos de Cuddy pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo dijo y aunque pudiera retroceder el tiempo le gritaría de nuevo la misma pregunta, porque quería escuchar la respuesta, **necesitaba** escuchar la respuesta. Tenía que escucharle decir que jamás había tocado al rubio.

- …- El paciente abrió la boca pero no pudo decir palabra, ya ni fuerzas tenía para mantener sus ojos abiertos, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que cayera dormido, sin embargo parecía que quería darles la respuesta, nuevamente hizo mago de responder y los cuatro doctores presentes instintivamente se inclinaron un poco hacia delante para escuchar mejor la respuesta - …R-Ro-bert– respondió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de quedarse dormido.

La respuesta solo pareció fastidiar más al mayor, quien empujó a Foreman a un lado para dirigirse a buscar algo en las gavetas de la izquierda.

- Qué busca? – Preguntó Cameron algo nerviosa – El paciente está sedado y no ha experimentado ningún nuevo síntoma. No hay nada ahí que pueda ayudar a las alucinaciones!! - agregó pronto la castaña sin lograr que su jefe se detuviera o les dijera siquiera que era lo que buscaba.

- Es de mala educación caer dormido durante una conversación- respondió House luego de unos segundos de silencio, a la par que acompañado de una sonrisa algo macabra alzaba triunfante la botella que estaba buscando.

- Piensas despertarlo solo para que responda a tus preguntas?! – esta vez fue el turno de Foreman de enfrentar al diagnosticador.

- Me sorprendes Foreman, pensé que tú también tenías curiosidad por la vida sexual de tu colega.

- Si tuve curiosidad, pues fue solo eso, no significa que voy a aplicarle un medicamento al paciente para que despierte cuando hace solo unos minutos que ha sido sedado y peor aún, sólo para que satisfaga mi curiosidad.

- curiosidad? Cuántas veces debo decirles que no soy un gato, no puedo morir.

- Tú no eres el gato, el paciente es el gato!

- pensé que atendíamos a seres humanos, pero ahora que lo dices eso explicaría porqué a veces me toca dar consulta a toda clase de animales – se mofó el mayor mientras hacía caso omiso a las advertencias del moreno y se disponía a inyectar el medicamento en la intravenosa del paciente.

- Sí se la pones, llamaré a Cuddy – amenazó Eric

- Creo que eso no será necesario – se escuchó una voz desde la puerta – Aléjate del paciente House. A-HO-RA!!!

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**_Y ese fue House alguito celoso XD De dónde creen que conozca el paciente a Chase??? porque io no tengo ni idea, aún no me decido XD, se aceptan sugerencias!!!_**

**_Espero les hayan gustado ambos capítulos. y espero recibir algunos REVIEWSSSSSSS que me motiven a continuar con el fic._**

**_Gracias a Hohen, Regina-Ryddle, SadWhisper y Danny-chan por los comentarios, si no recibía ni uno ya no continuaba xD._**

**_Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto, byeeee._**


	13. Chapter 15

**ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

- House!!! Cómo pudiste…

- Lo siento!!!!! no quise serte infiel!!!!!!!! si alguien tiene que ser despedido que sea Foreman, después de todo fue Cameron quien se me tiró encima.

- Y cómo es que soy **yo** el que termina despedido por tu infidelidad con Cameron? – preguntó extrañado el moreno mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá de la oficina de Cuddy, dónde se encontraban los cinco luego del incidente con el paciente.

- Porque siempre despiden al hombre negro. Qué? Acaso no ves películas?

- El único que puede ser despedido eres tú!!! – Respondió la directora furiosa – Recibí la queja de las enfermeras, y no podía creerlo, llamaste gay a un paciente y lo acusaste de acostarse con... el Dr. Chase??!! - exclamó Cuddy furiosa

- Ése hombre besó a mi empleado! Claro que es gay!

- Aunque fuera gay no tienes que anunciarlo de esa forma, ese hombre tiene derechos, puede demandarte - informó la mujer

- Oh que miedo – desestimó el mayor burlándose de su jefa.

- No puedes hablarle así a un paciente, tu deber como doctor de este hospital es encontrar que tienen mal y curarlos, y aunque no lo creas, no tienes derecho a burlarte de ellos en el proceso!!!!

- Nunca haz escuchado que las risas curan?

- Eso es estúpido, y en todo caso quién se debería reír sería el paciente no su doctor!!!

- Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy literal?

- Y porqué diablos lo acusaste de acostarse con el Dr. Chase?! Qué tienes en la cabeza?! Todo el quinto piso te escuchó, ni siquiera hay forma de hacerle creer que escuchó mal mientras estaba sedado!!!

- Ya te lo dije, el paciente besó al Dr. Chase!! Yo solo quería saber desde cuándo se acostaban.

- Si tanta curiosidad tenías, porqué no le preguntaste al Dr. Chase primero?!

- lo hice, pero lo negó.

- … Sí lo negó porqué insististe?!?!

- Oh vamos!!! Es obvio que mentiría al respecto.

- Nunca antes había visto a ese sujeto – siseó el australiano, cansado de escuchar como ambos discutían sobre su supuesta relación homosexual con un tipo del que sólo sabía su nombre.

- Dr. Chase sólo quiero que sepa que tener una opción sexual… diferente, no tiene nada que ver con su trabajo y desempeño, y si bien entiendo que es un tema privado…

- No tengo nada con ese tipo, nunca antes lo había visto en mi vida, ni sé cómo supo mi nombre... - informó el rubio con un fuerte acento

- … Entiendo – fue lo único que dijo la directora, comprendía que no era asunto suyo hondar en la vida privada de sus empleados, sin embargo, House no pensaba igual que ella y sabía que no dejaría ir así no más aquel tema, no hasta que obtuviera la respuesta que quería y eso sólo significaba más problemas.

- Ya nos podemos ir?? tenemos una vida que salvar.

- Sólo si el paciente no te demanda.

- Bueno siempre tenemos a Chase para que convenza a su amorcito. Si lo amenazas con quitarle el sexo estoy seguro que no nos demanda

- Eres un idiota –lo acusó el rubio para luego salir veloz de la oficina, ya no podía tolerar más las acusaciones sin sentido de su jefe.

- No tan rápido House… - lo detuvo la pelinegra, en cuanto vio que el diagnosticador se disponía a salir de su oficina - Tienes que disculparte con el paciente - informó

- No lo voy a hacer.

- Tienes que hacerlo.

- No, no tengo.

- No te estoy pidiendo que por favor te disculpes con él, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas.

- Y que pasó con mis derechos?

- Este es mi hospital y tú eres mi empleado. Considéralo una dictadura. Ahora o te disculpas u olvídate de este o más casos y dile hola a la clínica - Te doy una hora para disculparte – fue lo último que dijo la directora entes de echar a los tres de su oficina.

- Diablos…

- Vas a tener que disculparte con el paciente si quieres volver al caso

- De verdad Foreman??? Que bueno que me lo dices porque la verdad es que no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Cuddy, yo sólo estaba asintiendo para no quedar como idiota.

- Entonces se va a disculpar??? – insistió Cameron

- Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa

- Sí la tiene, puede robar otra historia, puede acceder a hacer más horas en la clínica y mandarnos a nosotros hasta que Cuddy encuentre un caso que no puedan resolver otros doctores, puede…

- …….

- Pero usted quiere seguir en este caso verdad?? – preguntó la castaña luego de ver cómo el mayor no le prestaba verdadera atención a las alternativas que estaba enumerando y más bien sólo veía el camino por el que coincidentemente había desaparecido el rubio – Tanto quiere escuchar esa respuesta??

- No lo puedo evitar, tengo que saber – respondió el mayor serio y en seguida se marchó rumbo al ascensor dejando a sus dos empleados atrás.

- No puedo creer que se vaya a disculpar con el paciente – admitió Foreman – esa curiosidad sí que es insana.

- Crees que solo lo hace por curiosidad? – preguntó la castaña, ella creía que era algo más.

- Qué más sino, no me digas que crees que de pronto House sintió que disculparse sería lo correcto o que los pacientes merecen todo nuestro respeto y atención – se burló el moreno mientras se dirijía a las escaleras seguido de lejos por Cameron.

- En realidad yo creo que hay mucho más – murmuró la castaña para segundos después apurar el paso y alcanzar a su colega.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:´**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y me lo dejen saber por medio de sus REVIEWSSSSS!!!!!**

**Y muchas gracias a VeroUchiha, Dazel (ya sabía que eras chico xD), Sad Whisper (Tameshi??? bueno hace mucho que no escribo sobre ese fic, tampoco creo que escriba pronto porque tengo éste y otro de supernatural que deseo continuar, pero quien sabe y me viene algo de inspiración y lo continúo), Hohen, Kayako666 y Danny-chan por los reviewssss.**

**Bueno eso es todo, hasta la proxima semana, byeeeee!!!!**


	14. Chapter 16

**Siento mucho la demora, pero no se me ocurría que escribir y estaba a punto de botar este fic, pero por insistencia de alguien en particular aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.**

**ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**CAPÍTULO: 16**

- Voy a pedirle que inhale lo más profundo que pueda y retenga el aire… bien ahora exhale, inhale nuevamente – pedía Chase a una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, quien sería su décima paciente en la clínica ese día. No tenía pensado regresar a la oficina, por lo menos hasta que House se disculpara, lo que significaba que probablemente jamás regresaría a la misma.

- Qué tengo? – preguntó la nerviosa mujer

- Aún es muy pronto para que…

- Dr. Chase – llamó un hombre desde la puerta – necesito hablar contigo.

- Estoy con un paciente – informó el rubio sin siquiera voltearse a ver a su jefe. No quería escuchar más burlas de su parte.

- Es importante

- estoy con un paciente – repitió el menor sin emoción.

- Bien, entonces hablaré aquí – informó House mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se apoyaba sobre la misma – Qué haces aquí? No te toca clínica hasta más tarde.

- Cambié mis horas

- eso ya lo veo… pero porqué? Tú bien sabes que estamos trabajando en un caso, Cameron y Foreman nos esperan arriba.

- Estoy seguro que se las arreglarán sin mí.

- …

- Si eso era todo ya se puede ir, tengo pacientes que atender.

- Bien, no quería usar la fuerza pero tú me obligaste. Soy tu jefe y tú eres mi empleado así que mueve tu lindo trasero fuera de este consultorio YA!!!

- Pensé que usaría la fuerza – se burló el menor; las palabras de su jefe no habían sonado ni la mitad de atemorizantes de lo que normalmente eran.

- Nunca dije que sería física, tú eres más joven y yo estoy cojo, no sería una pelea justa. Claro que podría usar mi bastón contigo… - anunció el mayor mientras golpeaba no muy fuerte el trasero del rubio que le daba la espalda con su bastón, lo que hizo que Chase por fin se girara a encararlo - Oh no me mire así, esta es una charla estrictamente médica… - le pidió House a la paciente quién se veía contrariada - … No soy esa clase de jefe, viejo y pervertido que juega con su empleado lindo y su bastón, eso sería muy enfermo.

- No me puedo ir hasta que termine con esta paciente – se rindió Chase, no había forma de que su jefe lo dejara tranquilo hasta que accediera a irse con él, House siempre tenía que ganar – Espera afuera.

- Qué tiene? – preguntó el mayor a la paciente ignorando el pedido del rubio. No tenía tiempo que perder.

- Por las noches me siento muy cansada y me despierto muy tarde al día siguiente, a pesar de que la alarma suena a las 5:00 sigo durmiendo hasta las 9 – respondió la paciente antes de que el australiano pudiera mandar a volar al diagnosticador.

- Umm… vaya interesante…

- Detente House – advirtió el rubio

- Todavía no te he puesto un dedo encima! – Se burló mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la mujer – Tiene muy poca resistencia pero es demasiado lindo como para dejarlo. Ahora me dice que últimamente ha estado muy cansada y se despierta cuatro horas más tarde de lo normal.

- Sí

- Bien, déjeme preguntarle: A qué hora se acuesta normalmente??

- A la una u dos.

- mm…Y hace cuánto que lleva experimentando de este… "prolongado sueño"??? – preguntó House fingiéndose realmente interesado y alarmado por la información que la mujer le estaba dando.

- Bueno… desde que empezaron a dar buenas… películas a media noche, así que sería hace dos meses…

- ¿¡¿¡Hace dos meses?!?! Y esperó taaanto para venir al hospital?!?!?

- es algo grave?!

- Grave?! Podría morir en cualquier momento!!!! Se duerme a las 2 y no puede despertarse a las 5, es obvio que algo no esta bien con usted??!!!

- De verdad?!?! Y no hay nada que pueda hacer? No hay algún tratamiento??

- Bueno no sé si deba decírselo, es que es aún experimental, no probado en humanos todavía… - empezó a explicar el mayor viendo a la mujer con pena fingida.

- Y c-cuál es el tratamiento?

- Se llama: Deje-de-ver-porno-hasta-tan-tarde-y-duerma-más!!!! Claro que le estoy diciendo el nombre traducido a nuestro idioma, el verdadero nombre es en latín y suena muucho mejor.

- Yo no veo… Yo no… - Fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer antes de salir indignada y colorada de ahí.

- No tenías que ser tan duro con ella, No podías decirle que sólo necesitaba dormir más temprano, tenías que ridiculizarla así?... Oh no espera!!! Ridiculizar a las personas es lo que te hace feliz.

- Tienes que admitir que te divierte ver cómo me burlo del resto, sino me hubieras detenido antes de cruzar palabra con ella.

- No me divierte en lo absoluto!

- Sólo no te divierte cuándo eres tú el objeto de burla, lo que es lógico, a nadie le gusta que se burlen de uno...

- en serio? no lo había notado, pero gracias por dejármelo claro

- … Lo siento...

- … Qué? – Chase no lo podía creer, acababa escuchar a su jefe disculparse, y con él. "Lo siento" era una frase que muy pocas veces podía escuchar salir de los labios del mayor, por lo menos libre de sarcasmo, burla o fingido arrepentimiento.

- Siento haber llevado la broma tan lejos, no sé que me pasó.

- Parecías muy molesto con el paciente – fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio

- Sí, probablemente lo estaba – admitió el mayor mientras empezaba a jugar con su bastón, como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo.

- Y… porqué?

- …porque… él…

- él?

-… Se quedó dormido mientras conversábamos!!! Fue tannnn maleducado – respondió al final House, aún no estaba listo para dar otra respuesta, para decirla tenía que estar seguro que Chase no era sólo otra pasajera obsesión y debía estar seguro también de que Chase sentía lo mismo por él.

- … Sí muy maleducado – decidió seguirle la corriente el rubio, ya había conseguido su disculpa y la última respuesta que le dio si bien no fue la que ansiaba fue mejor que escuchar a su jefe burlarse de él nuevamente.

- A los jóvenes de ahora se les debe enseñar educación con mano firme – siguió opinando el mayor

- Sí, no importa que se les pueda provocar un paro cardiaco al inducirlo a despertar mientras esta super sedado – respondió el rubio mientras abría la puerta del consultorio dispuesto a dejar la clínica y regresar a la oficina con su jefe.

Sin embargo, no llegaron muy lejos.

- Me dijeron que ya podía pasar para que me hicieran la consulta – informó un hombre de 1.70 de estatura y que parecía estar perfectamente bien, salvo por la cara ligeramente roja por una más que probable fiebre y la voz congestionada. Nada de importancia.

- ahhh – intentó excusarse el rubio quien fue interrumpido por su jefe

- Sí claro, pero primero debemos traer su historia – mintió mientras fingía tomarle el pulso y verse preocupado - Por favor, siéntese ahí y cuente de uno a mil, y cuando acabe cuente a la inversa de mil a uno.

- Y eso les dirá que tengo? – preguntó desconfiado el hombre

- eso esperamos – respondió serio – pero no se preocupe no hay nada de que alarmarse, excepto que pierda la cuenta en algún momento, eso significaría que tiene cáncer.

- Cáncer?! Qué clase de cáncer?!?!

- Ya sabe, lo común. Cáncer cerebral.

- Que?!

- Ya le dije que no tiene nada de que alarmarse, solo 2 de 100 pacientes han perdido la cuenta, ambos median como 1.70, pesaban unos 75 kilos y eran completamente estúpidos – anunció el mayor viendo al paciente de arriba abajo – Yo que usted hablaría menos y contaría más – sugirió viendo con deleite como el pobre hombre se adentraba pronto al consultorio y empezaba a contar. _Imbécil_

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.::.:**

**Gracias a SadWhisper, Hohem, kaiserjhaving, huddy23nitz, Olami-Azdriell99 y a robiny 13 por sus reviews, y un "Bienvenidas!!!" a las nuevas lectoras, espero que les termine gustando esta pareja porque a mi me encanta.**

**Y como siempre y para finalizar, no es que quiera meter presión ni nada pero agradecería algunos REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, bye!!!!  
**


	15. Chapter 17

**ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

- Gay muriendo, equipo!!! – Informó House mientras entraba a la habitación, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Foreman apartara la vista de sus revista médica y Cameron casi derramara su café recién preparado – Notaste cómo ahora _sólo_ me burlo del paciente? – preguntó el mayor al rubio que se encontraba tras de él y con el que casi choca al girarse tan abruptamente.

- Sí, y cómo siempre con gran tacto – respondió el australiano con un fuerte acento mientras se dirigía a ocupar la silla vacía al lado de la castaña, lo que hizo que le diera la espalda a su jefe y se perdiera la corta y casi imperceptible sonrisa que provoco en él.

- House, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y no le hemos podido hacer más pruebas – intervino el neurólogo, quién descartó de inmediato la idea de haber visto a su jefe sonreírle al rubio – Y si las enfermeras lo siguen durmiendo nos va ser imposible pedirle su consentimiento para lo que sigue.

- Si es que nos quiere dar su consentimiento en primer lugar… - "aportó" la castaña – Y dónde lo encontró?? – le preguntó a su jefe refiriéndose al australiano.

- Cameron tiene razón, aún despierto nada nos garantiza que quiera firmar, el paciente ya nos demostró lo estúpido que es al negarse a hacerse una simple resonancia… Y lo encontré en la sala de descanso viendo Britain's Next Top Model.

- Hasta ahora lo único que hemos podido averiguar es que no consume drogas – se quejó el moreno mientras tomaba la cartilla del paciente sin ganas, ignorando la última respuesta de su jefe y esperando que los otros lo siguieran.

- Es un… buen programa – admitió el australiano como respuesta a la incesante mirada de la castaña, quien claramente exigía una explicación, así, sin querer terminó aseverando la mentira de su jefe.

- Britain's Next Top Model?! Qué clase de programa es ese?!

-Uno dónde… se busca a… la siguiente super modelo..Británica? - intentaba explicar el rubio, quien al no tener la menor idea de qué decir se limitó a explicar lo que sacaba por el nombre del programa, por suerte el mismo lo explica bien.

- Así?? Y cómo fotografían a esas pobres chicas? Seguro que con la menor cantidad de ropa posible, verdad? – se quejaba la castaña con el rubio, aprovechando un poco del momento para desquitar con el australiano toda la frustración que tenía contenida desde que robaron ese último caso y a lo que se sumaba la repentina sonrisita que su jefe le había dedicado al rubio.

- House… - fue el intento de Chase de pedir ayuda a su jefe quién, a decir verdad, fue quien lo metió en ese lío al sugerir aquel programa, talvez él sabía que la castaña lo odiaba y por eso lo había sugerido, ahora se arrepentía de no haber pensado dos veces antes de seguir la mentira de House.

Algo en la mirada de su rubio empleado y su voz suplicante le hizo responder y no seguir ignorando la complicada situación que había propiciado.

- No podemos hacer nada Cameron, Chase siempre a tendido a pensar que "menos es más" y por eso intento decir que él cree que a menos ropa en las modelos más cachondos nos ponemos los hombres – explicó el mayor con una gran sonrisa que se ensanchó aún más al ver la mirada de asco de la castaña y la aún más desesperada mirada del australiano.

- ¿!Cómo puedes…

- Hey! Estamos tratando de resolver un caso – Llamó la atención el neurólogo tratando de terminar por una vez por todas con aquel conflicto sin sentido – Bien, cómo iba diciendo, el paciente…

- No creí que fueras esa clase de hombre…

- Y no lo soy!!! No sé que te está pasando para que actúes de esta forma ni tampoco te debo explicaciones pero aún así déjame decirte que no veo ese programa, nunca antes había escuchado de él, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para ver televisión!!!

- No sirve de nada que lo niegues ahora…

- Chicos… - intentaba llamar la atención el moreno

- Shhhh, que no te das cuenta que Cameron está apunto de acusar a Chase de ser alguna clase de pervertido sexual. No vas a hacer que me lo pierda – advirtió el diagnosticador mientras sujetaba su celular listo para grabar el momento.

- El no es ningún pervertido. Se da cuenta de que toda esta estúpida discusión es por SU culpa? – acusó el moreno asegurándose de bloquear la toma de su jefe.

-Qué estás diciendo?! – respondió fingiéndose indignado por la reciente acusación de su empleado-** Todos** deberíamos estar indignados, no solo elude horas de trabajo para ver Tv sino que de todos los programas que hay, se le ocurre elegir uno Británico. Qué, las mujeres estadounidenses no son lo suficientemente buenas para ti???!!! – terminó por quejarse con el rubio.

- En primer lugar, toda esta discusión no tiene sentido!!! Y en segundo lugar, soy australiano!!!

- Lo más probable es que sea el tumor cerebral, eso explica todos los síntomas – empezó el moreno casi gritando para llamar la atención del resto – podríamos pedirle a Wilson que nos ayudara, hasta podríamos pedirle que lo convenciera para hacerse las pruebas – agregó casi con desespero en su voz – Después de todo él sabe mejor que nadie como lidiar con esta clase de paciente.

- Aguafiestas… - se quejó el mayor – Pero tiene razón, basta de hablar sobre los gustos de Chase. Tenemos que hacerle al paciente esa resonancia ya – anunció House sin dejar de releer los síntomas apuntados en la pizarra que tenía al frente y dejando de lado toda la anterior discusión.

- Iré por Wilson – informó Cameron mientras se dirigía aún molesta hacia la puerta.

- No. Que vaya el blanquito, Wilson será nuestro plan de reserva.

- Yo?! – exclamó el australiano sintiéndose traicionado, después de todo hacía solo unos minutos que House le había "prometido" no seguir fastidiándolo con el paciente.

- Tú??? blanquito?????? Claro que no!!!! Me refería a Foreman – respondió el mayor ignorando la ceja alzada y la mirada de pocos amigos del neurólogo.

- El paciente debe seguir inconciente – trató de excusarse Chase

- Buen intento, y por "bueno" me refiero a patético.

- Pero…

- Por la dosis que le administraron debería estar despertando en… - informó House a la par que miraba su reloj de pulsera - … unos 10 minutos. Lo que te da tiempo de subirte al ascensor, ir hasta la habitación de nuestro paciente y tomarle de la mano hasta que despierte. Si tenemos suerte pensará que en serio nos importa.

- Pensé que dejarías de fastidiarme con ese hombre…

- Y no lo estoy haciendo, somos doctores y nuestro deber es curar a los pacientes… o por lo menos eso es lo que Foreman dice.

- Claro… - respondió el rubio sin creer las palabras de su jefe.

- … El paciente te conoce

- Yo no lo con…!!!!

- Tú no te acuerdas a él!!! Sea como sea, hay más probabilidades de que acepte hacerse las pruebas si eres tu quién se lo pide – Explicó House dejando ver que hablaba en serio y estaba vez no pretendía burlarse de la situación – Necesitamos hacerle una RM a su cerebro antes de que sea tarde. Consigue el consentimiento y haz la resonancia – Ordenó el mayor sin dejar lugar a peros ni reclamos.

**……………………………..**

- A dónde vas? – preguntó el moreno cuando minutos después de que Chase abandonara la oficina para ir en busca del paciente, House se había levantado tambaleante de su silla para dirigirse hacia la puerta con más esfuerzo de lo normal.

- Por Dios, Foreman!!! – exclamó el mayor fingiéndose enojado y harto del neurólogo – Puedes dejar de asfixiarme con tus preguntas!!! No necesito una sombra que me siga a todos lados… – Continuó House, tapándose la boca con su mano libre en cuanto termino esa última frase - Oups!! No quise insinuar que fueras negro cuando dije "sombra" – fingió disculparse – Tampoco es que no seas negro, pero tampoco eres negro, negro. Eres más bien color chocolate… seguro que por eso todos te adoran – terminó de disculparse fingiéndose apenado y conciliador frente a Foreman.

- Esta bien, es mi culpa por preguntar – admitió el moreno apretando su mandíbula molesto consigo mismo por buscárselo.

- Bien – fue la escueta respuesta del mayor quien hizo amago de retomar su camino.

- A dónde vas?? – Esta vez fue turno de Cameron de preguntar

- Por Dios, Cameron!!!! Puedes dejar de asfixiarme con tus preguntas!!! – Repitió – No necesito un ángel guardián que me siga a todos lados – terminó de quejarse el diagnosticador para enseguida girarse a encarar al moreno – Notaste como cambié la palabra "sombra" por "ángel guardián"?? Ya ves que los ángeles siempre son blancos, y luego dicen que es malo ser racista – terminó de explicar a un molesto Foreman para segundos después girarse y retomar su camino a la puerta dejando a sus dos empleados atrás.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**_Y este fue el capítulo 17, ya tengo una idea de que voy a escribir en el siguiente así que casi podría jurar que para la proxima semana subo el 18 xD_**

**_Y ahora, gracias a Sad Whisper, kaiserjhaving, robiny13, Hohen (estas enferma xD) y meave por sus reviewssss, ya lo he dicho antes y lo repito, sin ustedes hace tiempo que hubiera botado este fic xD, pero algo me dice que lo voy a terminar... no cómo mis otros fics ¬¬U._**

**_En fin, eso es todo, byeeee!_**


	16. Chapter 18

**Lo sé, lo sé... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización. No me odien xD.**

**************

* * *

**

**ENCANTO INGLÉS**

**Capítulo18: ****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**

- Wilson no está – Fue lo primero que dijo House al entrar a la oficina de Cuddy.

- Debe estar almorzando en la cafetería – respondió la morena sin levantar la mirada de los importante papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

- Ese fue el segundo lugar que busqué. Crees que vendría de frente aquí a fastidiarte antes de haber siquiera echo el intento de encontrarlo por mi cuenta? – respondió el mayor fingiéndose ofendido mientras exageraba el tono de su voz – Además, de estar en la cafetería para esta hora ya podría haber almorzado tres veces.

- Debe tener mucha hambre - - fue lo único que atinó a responder la mujer

- Dón-de es-tá? – preguntó autoritativamente el diagnosticador

- Creí que se encontraba en la cafetería comiendo su tercer plato… Sabes qué? ahora estoy muy ocupada tengo una reunión con el consejo en media hora y necesito terminar de leer este documento, no tengo tiempo de lidiar con tus problemas, especialmente cuándo ni siquiera se le puede considerar un problema no encontrar a un hombre al que ni siquiera haz intentado buscar en primer lugar.

- Porqué no me miras a los ojos?

- Porque estoy leyendo, House – respondió la mujer con cansina voz

- Tú sabes dónde está…

- No lo sé

- Claro que lo sabes, dónde está?

- Me pidió que no te lo dijera

- Dónde esTÁ??? – insistió el mayor, sabía que su jefa había llegado a su límite

- Me pidió permiso para ausentarse por unas horas - reveló la mujer, lo que fuera con tal de que House dejara su oficina, no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que tenía una reunión en solo media hora.

- Te pidió permiso para ausentarse? – repitió el mayor extrañado

- sii – respondió Cuddy frustrada, ya le había dado la respuesta que quería, porque no se iba

- Fue a almorzar con su ex esposa?

- Wilson sigue casado – afirmó la pelinegra

- No por mucho tiempo. Ausentarse en el trabajo para llevarla a almorzar sólo significa que las cosas entre ellos no están bien.

- Desde cuando salir a almorzar con tu esposa puede significar que las cosas van mal?!...... Quieres que ésta relación también fracase? – preguntó la morena refiriéndose al matrimonio de Wilson.

- Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ser mi jefa no te convierte en mi dueña?!?! Tengo derecho a ser feliz con alguien más!

- Porqué sigues aquí House? – respondió sin intención de seguirle el juego

- … Necesito más Vicodin – admitió luego de un prolongado silencio.

- Y vienes a informarme al respecto porque….

- Wilson no está y Cameron convenció a Foreman para que no me recetara nada.

- Todavía tienes a Chase. Al parecer siempre puedes contar con él – advirtió Cuddy

- Esta con el paciente… Duele.

- Siempre duele House.

- Ahora duele más.

- Debes bajar la dosis

- Necesito esa receta – respondió el mayor ya empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Puedo prescribirte otra cosa, algo que no te destruya, o por lo menos no tan rápido – propuso la mujer viendo directamente al hombre frente a ella.

- Gracias, pero yo también soy doctor y te digo que necesito Vicodin.

- Eres un adicto House – afirmó la pelinegra dándole una última mirada de lástima antes de abandonar la oficina.

* * *

- Cuddy…. Cuddyyy…. CUDDYYY!!!!! – se escuchaba a alguien gritar fuera de la sala de conferencia dónde se encontraba Lisa y otras nueve importantes personas

- Quién es? – preguntó el hombre a la izquierda de la pelinegra.

- No es nada – fue la respuesta de Cuddy, tratando de ignorar aquellos gritos

- No lo escuchas. Te llaman.

- Debe ser un paciente que se escapó del área de psiquiatría… - respondió la directora del hospital con una nerviosa sonrisa.

- Jugaste conmigo Lisa Cuddy!!!!! Me dijiste que si me acostaba contigo tendría una oficina más grande!!!! Mentiste!!! – Se escuchaba tras la puerta como si quién estuviera gritando se encontrara exactamente detrás de la misma.

- … Si me disculpan un segundo – pidió la mujer mientras se levantaba deprisa de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta conciente de que las miradas de todos estaban clavadas en ella.

- CUDDYYY, DIME PORQUÉ JUGASTE CONmi…go

- Qué crees que estás haciendo?!?! – reclamó la morena furiosa pero tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible- Estas tratando de destruir mi reputación?

- Necesito esa receta – Fue lo único que dijo el mayor en respuesta.

- Armaste todo ese escándalo por tu bendito Vicodin?!

- Hace que el dolor disminuya bastante pero no llegaría al extremo de llamarlo bendito.

- Por eso interrumpes mi reunión?

- Qué te puedo decir, Ah ya sé: DUELE!

- Esta bien, esta bien… toma – respondió cortante la mujer mientras le extendía a House la prescripción que tanto deseaba.

- Ves, no era gran cosa. Podrías haberte ahorrado la vergüenza. Qué estarán pensando todas esas personas "importantes" – comentó el mayor disfrutando de la cara furiosa de su jefa.

- No creo que les cueste mucho creer que en serio te escapaste de psiquiatría. Ahora, Largo!!! – lo despidió la morena tirándole la puerta en la cara.

- Bien, ahora que el problema ha sido resulto podemos continuar con nuestra…

- DIJISTE QUE TE ESPERARA EN TU OFICINA CON LOS PANTALONES ABAJO VERDAD CUDDY???!!! NO TE PREOCUPES, YO IRÉ ELIGIENDO CON QUE LÁTIGO ME CASTIGAS…. – se despidió el mayor

- … reunión

- Déjeme adivinar… el paciente se volvió a escapar?

- jaaa ja – se rió nerviosa la mujer. House sí que se las iba a pagar.

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**

**Y ese fue el capítulo 18, espero que gracias a mi larga ausencia no haya perdido algunas(os) seguidores de este fic y si lo hice, me encantaría recuperarlos. **

**Cómo siempre... no puedo prometer que vaya a actualizar pronto, pero sí tengo intenciones de terminar este fic.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen esperando por mi actualizaciones, que me han dejado reviews o me han puesto en sus favoritos o alertas aún durante mi larga ausencia. Gracias a Dark artemisa, Firenze Sun, UnaFan (:, YukiSpencer, ShiraChan778, allessakaulitz y FugadadelPaquete (claro que podemos ser amigas xD) por dejarme reviews en mi último capítulo.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, bye!!!!!!!**


End file.
